The Impossible Dream
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [A Series of One-Shots] The (mis)adventures of Rose, Tentoo, their twin children, and their not-so new neighbors. [[Spoilers post-Journey's End]] Open for prompts!
1. Counting Stars

A/N: So I had headcanon Tentoo/Rose twins for a while now but I only just realized how funny this exchange would be XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose, Tentoo, or any characters that appear in the BBC series Doctor Who. I do own my OC doctor but he probably won't appear much. I do own the twins, or I will when they're born. I also don't own the song this is titled after, which is from "The Man of Le Mancha" Broadway Musical. Fantastic song, check it out. Ditto with the song this chapter ia titled after, "Counting Stars"

* * *

The Doctor, stop running? Settle down long enough to get married? Start a family? And keep them safe? Impossible. For the longest time that had been the ruling, hands down.

And yet here was the Metacrisis Doctor, sitting in a twenty-first century Earth hospital with his wife, his Rose, staring wide-eyed at the screen of an ultrasound machine, on which was the first picture of their baby.

And there was Rose, smiling, her brightest smile, the smile that had mesmerized him. Here he was, with the love of his life, his one life that he got to spend with her. Her and their baby. He was going to be a dad, and Rose was going to be the best mum in the universe.

"Now here's something interesting," Dr. Morgan, who was operating the machine, said. "Do you see this here?" He pointed to a white object in the screen.

"Yeah," Rose spoke for them both, as her Doctor was still speechless. It was a rare occurrence that she was taking advantage of.

"That's the baby's heart," explained Dr. Morgan.

_Of course it is, I'm not stupid,_ thought the Doctor, but he didn't say that out loud.

"You see this?" Dr. Morgan continued.

The Doctor looked, then paled. _Oh_. "Is, uh, is that... Is that another one?"

A million thoughts rushed through his head in a second. Of course. He had been stupid. Of course his baby would have two hearts. He had assumed the human DNA would override the Time Lord, as he was only half Time Lord and the baby would only be a quarter. What if someone in the hospital found out? What would happen to their baby? But no, he shouldn't worry, the baby's grandad was head of Torchwood, nothing could happen to it there. Besides, if anyone of anything tried to get in between this baby and his or her parents, they would have to answer to the Oncoming Storm and the Defender of Earth.

He and Rose exchanged a glance.

Rose's laugh was so convincing, if he hadn't known her so well he wouldn't have suspected anything in the galaxy would worry her. "Are you saying our baby has two hearts?"

Dr. Morgan replied as expected. "Oh no, don't be silly Mrs. Tyler. Your baby is as normal as any in this hospital."

The Doctor joined in with Rose's laugh, privately wondering how he could have thought any child of his would be normal.

And then the _un_expected bit came: "You're having twins."

The Doctor's jaw fell as heavily as the shocked silence.

"We're doing what now?" Rose asked.

He stood and made his way to the viewing screen, pulling his glasses out of the inner pocket of his blue suit. He squinted at the screen for about a minute, then, after judging that the hearts did indeed belong to two seperate bodies, opened his mouth and said, "We're having twins."

He turned to his wife in a daze, as repeated, "We're having twins." Then his face broke out into a beam and exclaimed again, "_We're having twins!_"

He and Rose laughed for real this time, shrieking with joy.

"We wanted one and now we've got two!" The Doctor hugged Rose, "How _human_ is that?!"

* * *

A/N: So that was fun :D. Next I'm planning some cute fluff over baby names. Suggestions would be fantastic! In fact please please leave a prompt, either by review or PM. It doesn't have to be from when the twins were babies, I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be in order.


	2. Circle of Life

A/N: ... No reviews guys. Does anybody think anything of this? :/ Seriously I need suggestions or their just gonna sit there and watch Twilight Zone. I have a feeling that would bore you guys but if I get no suggestions by the end of the week they resort to Netflix.

Disclaimer: I don't own this and I don't make money off of it.

I'm going to attempt to title all these chapters after songs. This one's called Circle of Life because... Well you'll find out.

* * *

"Hallo all!"

Rose smiled happily from where she had just seated herself on the couch with a cuppa when her husband came in. "Hey!"

Her Doctor flopped down next to her, arms spread wide across the back of the couch, his left one around her shoulder. "You know I was walking home today and saw Miss Sarah Jane walking her dog and I thought of K-9 and the time we saved the school." he seemed to be talking more to their unborn twins than he was her, but Rose didn't mind. "Would you like to hear that story?" he asked eagerly, "Would you like to hear about the time Mummy and Daddy saved the school from Krillitanes?"

Rose laughed. This wasn't the first time he'd done this over the past few months, but she thought she'd finally break it to him. "You do know they can't hear you in there?"

"'Course they can," the Doctor insisted. He bent down and cupped his hands around his mouth over her swelling stomach, "Hallo in there!"

Rose laughed harder when he cupped his hand around his ear as if to listen.

The Doctor frowned. "Now don't insult your mother, she's going to be the best mum on the planet, yeah? ... Well it's not my fault she's a dumb human!"

"Oi!" Rose playfully swatted his shoulder.

"What's that?" He still had his ear pressed to her belly. "Yeah, they want to hear about the time Dad saved Mummy from the crazy pencil girl."

"The Twenty-twelve Olympics?" Rose clarified, "Well they've got the story wrong then; _Mummy_ saved _Dad_."

"Yeah but I got to carry the Olympic Torch so _ha_!" He looked up long enough to flash her his brilliant smile before focusing in their babies again.

"Well if you're gonna talk to them they're gonna need names," Rose said. "We've put it off too long."

"I've already picked out names," he sat up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Gallifrey for the girl and Alonso for the boy."

"I'm not calling my son Alonso," Rose stated firmly.

"Yeah but then every morning to wake him for school I can say 'Allons-y, Alonso!'" he exclaimed as if this were a perfectly legitimate reason.

"You can call him Luke and say 'Luke I am your father,' you can call him Jim and say 'I'm a Doctor not a magician,' but there is no way in the universe you're calling him Alonso!" Rose laughed.

Her Doctor pretended to pout for a moment before an idea came to his head. "Can we call him Simba and present him to the jungle like, _the circle of liiife_!" He asked, breaking into song near the end and miming lifting up the lion cub.

"We're not calling him Simba!" Rose said through her giggles. "But you can do the 'Circle of Life' bit if you want, yeah."

"Yes!" He punched the air like a kid before making a straight face and saying, "But really, what will we call him?"

"We could name him after you- and no I don't mean we'll call him Doctor!" Rose smiled when he raised his eyebrow. "We call him John Smith."

"John Smith Tyler," the Doctor tested the name, "Yeah, has a ring to it."

"And for short we can call him Jack," she suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "Jack Tyler, our Impossible Thing."

"And we can let my mum think we named him after her," Rose said.

"Yeah, let's play it safe," the Doctor nodded seriously. "And the girl?"

"Donna," Rose said immediately.

There was a silence as they looked into each other's eyes, considering. Of course there was no question. Donna Noble had done so much for both of them, including unwittingly helping to create the Metacrisis Doctor who now sat next to Rose. And after her Doctor had explained what must have happened to Donna, how her brain couldn't handle being Time Lord... It was the least they could do for her memory.

"Yeah," he replied at last. "That sounds fantastic."

"Donna Tyler," Rose said lovingly, unconsciously running her had over her stomach. This was the first time she said her daughter's name out loud, she realized.

"But can her second name be Gallifrey?" The Doctor's pleading eyes made Rose giggle again.

"I never said no to that one, did I?" She said. It was a lovely name, it rolled off the tongue like a melody, _Gallifrey_. And she couldn't deny her husband to do this in reverence to his lost home. If it had been her, wanting to name their daughter London or something, he would have done the same. Except Gallifrey was a much prettier name than London.

"And that goes together quite well," the Doctor adopted his _professor voice_, as Rose called it. "_Donna_ means _lady_, so _Donna Gallifrey_ roughly translates out to _lady_ _of Gallifrey_."

"Also kindof sounds like Latin for gift," Rose noted. "Donna Gallifrey, gift of Gallifrey?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No relation between he words."

"Yeah, okay," Rose decided just to trust him on that. _Has a poetry to it,_ she thought. _Lady of_ _Gallifrey. _

Her husband leaned back over to talk to the babies. "You hear that? We just picked out your names," he told them tenderly, "And I'm going to tell you so many stories about your namesakes, you'll be so proud, almost as proud as we'll be of you."

Rose smiled and decided to humor him. "So what do they think of them?"

"Oh they-" then he registered Rose's tone. He sat up to face her again and analyzed with indignation, "You're making fun of me!"

"Yeah, alright, fine, _I am_," she admitted, grinning.

"I'll have you know that I speak more languages from that daft protocol droid in _Star Wars_ that you were so impressed with-"

"Are you trying to tell me that you speak baby?"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "'Course I do!"

"You do not!" Rose laughed.

"I do so!" he tweaked her nose fondly. "Now sit still, I'm gonna read them another chapter of _Chamber of Secrets_."

"I'm gonna need another cuppa."

"Wait, Rose, come back!"

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the Donna feels and the Eleven reference; the former had to be done, the latter I couldn't resist.

Seriously guys leave me reviews. I need feedback or I'll just keep posting crap that nobody likes, and that's no fun for either of us. And leave suggestions otherwise I'll make good on my Netflix threat.

... Unless you guys actually _want_ a chapter of Tentoo and Rose watching Twilight Zone?

Update: for those who read the chapter a while ago, I did edit it b/c I got Donna's name meaning wrong. (I'm just a Latin student in denial ok.) Thanks for pointing that out, DrGiggles!


	3. Welcome to the Planet

A/N: ok so I've been given a NO on the Twilight Zone... But still no prompts... So... This happened... I hope I didn't mess this up... Allons-y!

Disclaimer: I only own the twins. The chapter title is one I have used before for my extended ending to "Dare You To Move." It comes from a line from the Switchfoot song which I titled that particular one-shot for.

This is how I thought I'd transition from the previous chapters to stiff where the twins are older. As in like born at all older. If it's bad I'm sorry. Let's just get this overwith, I hope I did it justice.

* * *

The universe is a huge place.

With millions upon billions upon trillions of galaxies, and millions upon billions upon trillions of stars, and millions upon billions upon trillions of planets, and on those planets, millions upon billions upon trillions of people.

And in all that space, in all those places and times, every once in a while, a miracle or two happens.

Of course, depending on what one defines as a miracle, miracles happen every day. The Metacrisis Doctor had had a miracle-day after miracle-day, every day of his life. His life in itself was a miracle. He was an accident that had turned out alright, a hiccup that had spurred a song, and that was a miracle of a sort. His and Rose's first kiss on Bad Wolf Bay was a miracle, as well as every kiss after that. The kiss on their wedding day. The kiss he gave her after he had swept her into his arms when she told him they were going to be parents. Every kiss, every day, every minute that had lead up to this moment now.

This moment was a miracle.

This moment as he held his newborn son for the first time.

The Doctor had had children on Gallifrey, children and grandchildren. This wasn't a new experience for him. But he wasn't the Doctor anymore. And this unexpected, unlikely _miracle_ nearly stopped his single, human heart. And even if he was still the Doctor, he would always believe that the beginning of a brand new life was in itself a miracle.

He held Jack Tyler in his arms and everything around him seemed to freeze. The only sound he could hear was the shallow breathing of the infant. The baby boy blinked the light out of his tiny eyes and stared up curiously at the Doctor. Those were _his_ eyes looking back at him.

Jack stared up at the Doctor for what felt like an eternity. He crinkled his tiny nose at the dumbfounded man looking down at him, which made the Doctor laugh.

"Hallo Jack," he whispered.

He was distracted only by the cries of his new daughter. His head jerked up sharply, and he broke out into a grin when he saw the nurse carry little Donna and hand her over to her mother.

Rose's exhausted smile could have lit up the dark side of the moon. And when she looked up at him he was sure he reflected that brilliant, happy glow.

"Hallo Donna!" He found his words again for a moment. He held his son up so he could see. "Look Jack, there's your sister! Aw don't say that, your gonna have to live with her your whole life."

Rose laughed. "You're gonna have to be really patient with this one, Donna."

Rose sighed heavily, leaning back against the pillow, cradling her newborn baby girl like a fragile treasure. The Doctor balanced Jack in one arm and caressed his wife's cheek. She smiled back at him.

"Brand new adventure," he whispered.

Rose looked from her son, in her husband's arms, to her daughter, held so close to her heart. "Hello little ones," she murmured, "Welcome to the planet."

* * *

A/N: I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD I HOPE I HOPE I HOPE. I don't know how I did if you guys don't review okay! I don't know and I HAAATE not knowing! I've never begged for reviews before guys! Is it because I'm bad at this or is it because it's so close to school starting?

Also PLEASE leave a prompt! I was thinking of doing the twins' first day of school, but if you guys have ideas or requests please let me know!

Thank you for your time!


	4. Love is an Open Door

Prompt: "Maybe you should do one where Tentoo and Rose are telling them stories about their namesakes'" —GriffinGirl8655

A/N: I tried to be rather vague about the school stuff, because I'm American and I don't know how school systems work in Britain. I'm just playing it safe assuming you guys are in school by the age of seven.

Disclaimer: I only own the twins and the plot, everything else belongs to the BBC. And you all should know the song.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?"

The Metacrisis Doctor looked up from the whiteboard he had been writing on and smiled at his wife. "Well Jack and Donna talked about the Solar System in school today."

"So..."

"So I decided to expand the lesson," he offered.

Rose had just gotten home from her work at Torchwood to find that her husband had set up a large whiteboard in the sitting room and had drawn a complex multicolored diagram of what looked like the Milky Way Galaxy, including names of the planets and what species lived on them. Their seven-year-old twins were sitting on the couch, eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you two getting any of this?" Rose asked.

Jack frowned in concentration, "Maybe?"

"It sounds really smart though!" Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor sighed, slightly disappointed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Sensing that the lecture was over, Jack hopped off the couch. He grabbed his father's hand and sat him down on the couch, then took the dry-erase marker from his hand and ran back to the whiteboard.

"You tell a story, I'll draw." He stated, erasing the diagram on the board.

"Oh I've got to see this," Rose said, taking a seat beside the Doctor.

"Alright," the Doctor grinned. "Once in the TARDIS— that's the best way to start a story, isn't it?— I was just kindof fiddling around with equipment when all of the sudden I turn around and there's this ginger in a wedding dress just standing there."

"Donna!" His daughter bounced excitedly.

Jack drew a big blue rectangle to represent the TARDIS. Inside the rectangle he drew two stick people, one with wild brown hair and one with long red hair.

"Yeah, Donna. So she starts yelling at me so I take her back to earth."

Jack erased the blue rectangle and drew a green line for the people to stand on.

"We were a bit late for her wedding,"

Jack changed Donna's smiley face to a frown.

"And got chased around by Santa Robots... Jack they didn't— never mind."

Jack had translated this into Daleks with Santa hats.

"So we went down into the basement of her office to find out why she appeared on the TARDIS."

Jack erased the green line and the Christmas Daleks and drew a new green line above Donna and the Doctor.

"Turns out a Racnoss had been somehow dosing her with Huon particles— those are a form of energy from the beginning of the universe— and the Huon particles in Donna had activated and attracted to the particles in the TARDIS and she ended up in there with me."

"Um," Jack paused. "I don't know how to draw that."

"Well the Racnoss kindof looked like a big red spider," the Doctor described, "And... Just draw some sparks or something around Donna."

"Donna was sparkly?" his daughter wrinkled her nose, disbelieving.

"Well, the Huon particles—" he glanced at Rose's face and cut the lecture shot by saying, "Yeah, sort of. When the Huon particles were active."

He continued the story. "But then it turned out that Donna's fiancé was in league with the Racnoss and hadn't loved Donna at all."

His daughter gasped and put her handa to her mouth. "Donna was gonna marry _Hans?_"

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Well, not—"

"Too late, already drew it," Jack said. He had drawn a stick person next to the red spider with an evil face and a speech bubble that read, _Oh Donna, if only there was someone out there who loved you_.

"Ah..." The Doctor searched for a response as Rose laughed hysterically. "Close enough."

"The Racnoss had hidden a web in the centre of the Earth— well, strictly speaking it _was_ the centre of the Earth. She needed the Huon particles to awaken the Racnoss inside it."

"What's the plural of Racnoss?" Rose asked.

"No idea," he replied. "Anyway, I defeated them by flooding the place.

Jack made _wssh-ing_ sound effects with his mouth as he drew blue waves at the feet of his drawings. He scribbled out the red spider and stick man violently. "Bye bye, Hans." Then he changed Donna's frowny-face back to a smile.

"And then Donna got in the TARDIS and you went on an adventure!" The Doctor's daughter said.

"Well... No," the Doctor admitted. "She went home for Christmas."

His Donna frowned. "But when did you have adventures?"

"She tracked me down again and made me take her with me," the Doctor laughed at the memory. "Wouldn't hear otherwise. But that was Donna. Jack, what's that one?"

Jack had erased his work and drawn two stick people. They looked like his previous drawings of the Doctor and Donna. "That's you two saving the world!"

"Yeah, we did do a lot of that, didn't we?" he smiled at Rose.

"Okay story over," Jack drew a check mark. "Now tell us how you net Captain Jack."

"Oh," the Doctor hadn't expected that request. "Well your mum and I were in World War II because he has brought a dangerous artifact to Earth, which nearly destroyed the human race... Well it wasn't a happy meeting."

"Oh let me tell it!" Rose laughed.

"It started when your mum wandered off," the Doctor said.

"It wasn't my fault! There was a kid up there and how was I how was I supposed to know that rope was attatched to a zeppelin?" Rose said. "And Jack saved my life."

"_Yeah, fine_," the Doctor acknowledged.

"You were just jealous," Rose accused lightheartedly.

"Oi, I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Mum?" Donna asked, "Can you get back to the 'nearly destroyed the human race' bit?"

"Oh yeah," Rose said. "Well Jack had an old spaceship that _he didn't know_ was filled with nanogenes. Nanogenes are tiny little robots that repair wounds and things. Well these nano genes were causing trouble because they were fixing humans wrong, giving them gask-mask faces. Your dad was able to reprogram them so they did it right and went back to everyone they had given has masks to and fixed them."

"John Smith Tyler, what on _Earth_ is _that_?" The Doctor asked.

The picture had three stick figures. The first had dark hair and a cape. The second had long yellow hair. The third had his hair, and was hugging the second. A speech bubble from the third one held the words _my Rose! _

"This is how it happened, right?" Jack asked.

"Who's the one on the left?"

"Super Jack."

Rose started laughing and couldn't stop.

* * *

A/N: Well this turned out pretty long.

Im sure you guys were expecting sine deeper stuff about Donna Noble and Jack Harkness, abe I will do that. That just wasn't how this chapter played out.

Also I changed the cover because I needed one of Jack's drawings on it XD

What did you guys think? Leave a review!


	5. Fall With You

Prompt: "Oh please write more! It's so adorable! I would quite like to see Donna and Jack as teens though!" —Paige

A/N: I hadn't exactly planned out the age of the twins for this chapter when I wrote it, until I saw this request. Rest assured that tree will be more chapters with teen!twins, as well as chapters when they are younger; we do have a time machine in this fandom, you know ;)

If you want you could take this as the continuation of the second chapter of "A Beautiful World", but I'm sure this won't be the last time this happens XD

Disclaimer: I don't own them, y'all. I only own the twins, plus any OCs that may be briefly mentioned. The song for this chapter is by the Rubyz... Or maybe it's a cover, I never can tell. It's a good song. Doesn't have too much to do with this chapter. It's getting harder to find songs to title chapters with...

* * *

The Metacrisis Doctor broke the silence. "So, explain to me, because, I'm stupid, why exactly you two were in trouble?"

"You're not stupid, Dad," Jack grumbled. "Everybody knows that."

"Well, I'm flattered, and I wish that last bit was true," the Doctor said from the driver's seat, "But anyways, I would like to hear your side of the story."

"I think Mrs. Baker is still mad about our diagram of the solar system," Jack offered. "She never believed we weren't making it all up."

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's not it. Donna, you've been rather quiet."

"It was Jack's idea," Donna murmured.

"Now I'll have none of that," he grew stern, "You two are siblings, and you're a team. You have to look after each other for the rest if your lives, yeah? You don't blame each other for what you both did... Well, are either of you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's, uh, actually a funny story," Jack laughed awkwardly.

"Then tell it."

"Well Mrs. Baker made us partners in the frog dissection because nobody wanted to deal with us," Jack began.

"That's not true," Donna argued.

"And I think the first strike was when I nicked the heart from Russell and Sydney's frog and called ours a Time Frog," Jack continued.

The Doctor burst out laughing, then attempted to don his serious expression again. "That's– that's not funny. Not funny at all. Actually pretty insulting. And I'm sure your teacher didn't appreciate it when other students were trying to learn." he took a minute to calm down again, trying to focus on driving. "And then what happened?"

"She lost it after we used my super pencil sharpener as an android skeleton and made the frog attack her," Jack finished.

"And that's why I know you two worked together on this," the Doctor said, "that pencil sharpener was Jack's, but Donna is the tech brain, aren't you?"

Donna hung her head. "Yeah."

"Why'd you do that?" Their father asked.

"We got bored," Jack said. "We already know this stuff, Dad!"

"Boredom is not an excuse! I should know; they wrote a new rule book based on the things I got up to when I got bored. No really!" He protested when his children started laughing. "I was the kind of bloke who would see a friend regenerating and wonder what would happen if I poked him with a pencil."

"What did happen?" Jack asked.

"He came out all freckly. Never forgave me," he said. "But the point is... Ah, forget it, I'm still too impressed that you managed to reprogram an art gadget into a means to reanimate a partly-dissected frog. But I don't want to hear about anything like this happening again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad," they replied.

"And any punishment laid down by your mother is a fixed point in time, understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess I've seen shorter. I figured if they talked any longer it would have dragged.

Please review and leave requests! I only know if I'm doing actually badly and not just paranoid if someone tells me, so feel free to nitpick and criticize.

On that note, I might want to explain the mentioned pencil sharpener. Jack likes to draw, so the Doctor designed an all-purpose (possibly alien) pencil-sharpener for him that also functions as a stapler, hole-punch, and basically the artist's sonic screwdriver. Donna, the more technically oriented of the two, somewhat reassembled to reanimate the frog. It's a bit of a stretch but they _are_ part Time Lord.


	6. Learning to Breathe

Prompt: "Maybe do something that's like a milestone in the twins life, like first step or word or something like that." —Emuh

A/N: ok if the twins are too young for this I'm going to pull the they're-part-Time-Lord card. Here's the first words chapter, I'll do their first steps next chapter. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, as much as I'd like to :(. The song I titled this after is by Switchfoot, and doesn't really have much to do with the chapter. Although I do own the twins :)

* * *

The Metacrisis Doctor was talking to the twins long before they could talk back. He read them the whole _Harry Potter_ series when they were in the womb, and after that he felt they had graduated to _The Lord of the Rings_ and several Charles Dickens novels. When he got tired of reading, he would tell them some of his own stories. Rose wasn't sure whether or not he was pretending when he struck up conversations with them, but she just laughed and nodded along.

It was Jack who spoke first.

Since Rose couldn't "speak baby," she played with the twins in other ways. One day, when the twins were about a year old, she brought home a bubble machine. She he wouldn't let her husband tinker with it when she put it together— she wanted to do it herself.

The twins wandered over, curiously, as their mother put the machine together. Donna watched intently the entire time, where her brother only watched for a little while before growing bored.

Thy were amazed when their mum plugged it in and bubbles came out. Donna stared in amazement. Jack ran up giggling. He clapped his hands together to catch one. He turned to stare at one of the floating spheres, smiling.

Jack's first word was "Pretty!"

Rose gasped and laughed. "Doctor, look, He said his first word, that was his first word!"

She turned around to find that her husband was as enchanted with the bubbles as their twins were. He had a look of concentration on his face, and laughed maniacly when the bubble he had touched popped.

"Doctor!"

"Yes, Rose?" He asked, adjusting glasses.

"Jack just said his first word!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "He did? That's brilliant!" He lifted his son into the air.

"Color?" Jack pointed at the bubble.

"Well, the light goes through the solution, which acts as a prism that separates the beams of white light into colored light," the Doctor offered.

Jack scrunched up his face. "Color?"he asked worriedly, as if, if the color didn't have a name, it would disappear.

"All of them, Jack," the Doctor simplified it.

After Jack started talking, they couldn't shut him up. Not that they minded. Wherever they went he would point and call out colors he knew, and if he didn't know, he would call out "Color? ... Color?" until someone answered him.

Donna didn't start to talk for about a month after her brother. She wasn't completely silent; she laughed almost all the time. She just didn't seem to find the need to form words. Rose was starting to get worried, but the Doctor seemed to think she was fine, so she didn't press Donna to speak.

It was a Tuesday, when the Doctor was at Torchwood and Rose was watching the twins. Jack had been playing with his action figures. Donna had taken a storm trooper from him, and, as usually happened when one took a toy from the other, Jack followed his sister like a shadow waiting for her to be done with it. Donna was getting annoyed with him, and started wandering the flat trying to lose her tail. Rose sat on the couch wih her cuppa, amused.

Then Donna turned around to face her brother, lifted the action figure's arm so that it pointed it's weapon at him, and said, "Die, rebel scum!"


	7. Tiptoe

Prompt: "Maybe do something that's like a milestone in the twins life, like first step or word or something like that." —Emuh

Follow-up Prompt: "When you do first steps, can you do more 'baby speak?' I always liked that part." —Ruth Joyce

Disclaimer: I don't own this lot. The song for this chapter is by Imagine Dragons. I do own the twins. Also, if you catch the reference to a great work of literature, I love you.

* * *

The Doctor figured that the twins should learn to walk pretty early, as they would have a lot of running to do.

Not the kind of running he— strictly speaking, not he, but the original Doctor— did on his adventures. He had no intention of putting his children in any sort of danger, at least not this early on. No, they would be running towards adventure, not away from danger.

Still, before they began all that running, they needed to take their first steps.

It was the day the twins turned eight months old. Rose sat on the couch with Jack, thinking that the Doctor was going to read some more to the twins. She didn't think they actually got the stories— her husband was in the middle of reading them _A Tale of Two Cities_ for heaven's sake— but they loved to hear him talk.

The Doctor lifted Donna in his arms, but instead of sitting down, he kneeled down on the floor. She sat upright when he placed her on the ground.

"Alright, Donna," he said, "Allons-y."

Rose burst into a grin, realizing what he was doing.

He supported his daughter under her arms, her little toes scrunching up into the carpet. She furrowed her brow in concentration, wobbling on her legs.

"Come on, you've got it," the Doctor insisted. "You've just got to put one in front of the other— No, don't give up yet," he chided gently when she began to swing her legs back and forth. "No, I don't care if you'd prefer not to, you've got to learn eventually."

Rose giggled, bouncing Jack up and down in her lap. She leaned down to look at him, her right hand combing his dark hair. "Would you like to walk, too?"

The Doctor frowned. "Rose, we seem to have very pessimistic children."

Rose laughed again. "Come on, we'll make it a race. You want to beat your sister?" She got up off the couch and lowered herself and Jack to the floor, mirroring the Doctor's and Donna's position.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Now Donna, be nice to your brother!"

"You gonna let her get away with that?" Rose didn't know what the Doctor was talking about, but she played along anyway.

Jack touched his feet to the carpet experimentally.

Donna stopped kicking her legs and watched her brother, brown eyes wide with wonder.

Jack bounce on the balls of his feet.

His sister put her right foot down first, carefully easing her weight onto it. She put her left foot down, and though she rocked unsteadily, her father was there to hold her.

Jack put one foot in front of the other. Rose steadied him as he hobbled, bursting with pride. Her son was learning how to walk!

Then Jack ran right out of her arms toward his sister, giggling. Of course he fell right back down again, collapsing with a soft thump.

"Well, it's a start," the Doctor said, his grin reaching ear to ear.

Donna took her first steps more calculatedly, one at a time, gripping her dad's hand for support all the way. She made her way over to her brother, who had given up, and lay on his back with his feet in the air, playing with his toes. She pushed his leg and tipped him over.

"We're gonna have our work cut out for us with these two," Rose laughed.

"Nah, this is just friendly bickering," the Doctor grinned, his thumbs turning white from how tightly Donna was gripping them, terrified to fall. "You should see when they _really_ get going."


	8. No Matter What

Prompt: "What if you did a chapter (or a few chapters) about Jack and Donna's first dates? I can see the Doctor embarrassing them or something. :)"

A/N: *rubs hands together evilly* I think I can use this. So for this chapter, we haven't actually got much of a first date, per se, but we've got some fun father-daughter moments. Next chapter is Jack's first date.

Speaking of which, I... Guys I have never been on a date before. Halp. _I'm as clueless as Jack_ _is_. I've got the first bit where he's all nervous and rubbish down but after that... :/ Do you guys have any suggestions? PLS GIVE SUGGESTIONS (And keep it K please! I cannot stress this point enough, and if your suggestion is not K friendly the review will be deleted.)

Disclaimer: I own the twins and the OC boyfriend. (And I dare you to guess his namesakes.) This chapter's title is after the song from Broadway's _Beauty and The Beast_; it's an adorable song, find it.

* * *

"No, no, no, and no."

"Dad, I haven't even suggested anything yet."

"I'm just letting you know what's off-limits."

Donna Tyler smirked back at her brightly smiling father. "So, basically, if Mels would wear it, it's a _no_?"

The Doctor considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds like a good rule."

Donna wasn't as nervous as she probably should have been, going on her first date. But honestly, it didn't seem all that big of a deal to her. She was nearly sixteen— though according to her dad, age didn't count as much as maturity, and she agreed— and she had known the guy for years. Fintan had been a schoolmate of her and Jack for years. A lanky, curly-haired geek with a love of cinematography and LEGOs, Donna was sure her father would approve of her quietly brilliant classmate.

Oh, he approved of Fintan. Her mum thought she could do better for looks, but she agreed that Fintan had his heart in the right place. The discussion over the first date had led to an outfit disagreement.

Donna didn't see why she couldn't just wear denim shorts and a graphic t-shirt. He was dating her, not her clothes. But her mum insisted that she should wear something nice, so the Doctor volunteered to take her to the shop nearby.

"What was mum wearing on her first date with you?" Donna asked.

The Doctor pondered. "Depends on what you count as a date."

"Say, when you first took her in a spin in the TARDIS," Donna clarified. "First place you went, what was she wearing."

"Uh, took her to the year Five Billion to watch the sun expand and destroy the Earth. Then we ate chips."

"Sounds romantic," Donna commented. "But did you honestly notice or care what she was wearing?"

"A pink hoodie, jeans, and one of those funny tops that cut of the shoulders," he recited. "And no, I didn't really care. But it's the thought that counts."

"Okay," Donna trusted his judgement.

"Hey look, this one's got roses on it. Ironic."

Donna eyes the blouse her dad was referring to. "I dunno, I like the grid pattern better."

The Doctor shook his head, smiling. "Should have known."

Donna smiled too, fingering the fabric on the grid-patterned top. It was Jack who was the artistic one, the one who doodled on any spare paper, her so-not-a-hipster dork of a brother. She was more drawn to geometric shapes. She wouldn't admit that she envied her brother's loose freehand, but she wouldn't deny that she was useless at drawing more than straight, even lines.

"You know, I'm gonna have to give this bloke the _dad talk_," the Doctor changed the subject.

Donna laughed. "Dad, he's not just some bloke, this is Fintan! We've known him for years."

"I still have to," the Doctor grinned. "It's a tradition."

"Really? Like, back on Gallifrey it was actually a thing?" Donna had always been curious about the planet she was named for.

"Nah, well, it was my— or, the Doctor's— thing." After all these years, he was still fuzzy on how exactly to refer to himself in relevance to the Doctor's adventures.

"You needn't worry about us," Donna said. "Fintan's dad is chaperone."

"Yeah, I heard," Donna thought she recognized a touch of jealousy in her dad's voice.

"Dad, you know Mr. Whittaker," she said. "He probably gave Fintan the _dad talk_ for you."

"Still going to," he answered in a sing-song voice. He tousled her hair. "You're my little girl 'till I'm dead and buried, and long after."

"Basically, 'till the end of the universe?" Donna grinned.

"Until the end of time."


	9. On Top of the World

Prompt: "What if you did a chapter (or a few chapters) about Jack and Donna's first dates? I can see the Doctor embarrassing them or something. :)"

A/N: WE'RE ON CHAPTER NINE! NINE NINE NINE NINE ok _fine_ he doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. xP But because it's somewhat relevant, I thought I'd treat y'all to my ten-year-old sister's rendition of "Everything is AWESOME!"

_Everything's fantastic!_

_Everything's fantastic when you're traveling through time!_

_Everything's fantastic!_

_When you're with Nine!_

Alright, on with the show! Enjoy, leave reviews if you feel led, don't be messy, and don't skip Nine!

Disclaimer: I own the twins, the above parody belongs to my little sister, the second-to-last above catchphrase is from Blimeycow, and all other characters and places belong to the BBC. The title is from the song by Imagine Dragons.

On with the show!

* * *

This date was going to be a disaster, and Jack knew it.

Because his mum insisted on fixing his hair.

"Mum, I can do it myself," Jack whined. He was, like, seventeen. She would trust him with the freaking TARDIS but she wouldn't trust him with his own hair.

Granted, his hair was another matter. He had inherited pitch-black hair from... who honestly knew where. But there were days when it stuck up like his dad's wildfire of a head, no matter how he tried to smooth it out. Sound familiar? Maybe it had something to do with his dad reading him and Donna _Harry Potter_ while their mum was still pregnant with them. Was that possible? Could their dad have accidentally used Time Lord something-or-other to imprint them into the ultimate geeks? He had gotten Hermione for a sister and was stuck with the title character's hair.

"And must you wear those glasses?" It took him a minute to remember that his mum wasn't following his train of thought.

"Dad wears glasses," Jack pointed out.

"Your dad wears his when he wants to feel clever. What's your excuse?"

"I guess I'm just clever more often."

"Oi! I can still ground you," the Metacrisis Doctor called from his position on the couch.

"If I don't make it on time, Mels will kill me!" Jack moaned.

"That's your problem," the Doctor laughed. "You're the one who asked her out."

Why had he done that? Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to go for the most psychotic, brilliant, funny... Oh no, he was doing it again. Stop it, brain. You're not twelve.

Plus, they lived in the same apartment complex. If this went wrong, she'd never let him forget it. But if this went right...

Rose stepped back with a fond sigh. "Forget it."

Jack plopped onto the couch beside his father with a groan. He checked his watch. 5:39. He still had a whole half-hour until they met Mels in the lobby. What was he going to do with himself for half an hour?

"You ever seen Mr. Williams when he gets mad?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, he goes all Roman on them or something!" Jack exclaimed. "But he also knows that I'm too afraid of Mels to try anything stupid."

The Doctor frowned. "You're not really afraid of her, are you?"

Jack thought about that. She had been a childhood friend, as long as he could remember. Mels was as fiery as her mum, but she could be understanding at times. She did have enough of Mr. Williams in her for that. She could be manipulative and nasty, but Jack knew how to avoid that side of her. She was a good friend, someone who he could just be himself with, someone who he didn't have to impress. Also she had the curliest freaking hair _ever_. She seriously looked like the girl from _Brave_ with her mum's red color. And... There he went again. What was the question?

"Nah, she's just, well, her." was Jack's verdict.

The Doctor nodded. "Good. You can't really love someone if you're afraid of them."

"You'll be fine," Donna walked in and immediately noted her twin brother's nervousness. "She's really excited, we were just texting. She labeled you as the first decent guy to ask her out."

"That's comforting." Jack checked his watch again. 5:42.

"By the way," Donna glanced down at his watch. "Your watch is twenty three minutes and thirty seconds slow."

"What?!" Jack shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Oh, you've gotta go!" Rose kissed him on the forehead. "Good luck!"

"Dad, if you say Allons-y," Jack warned.

"Okay, fine, how about 'Geronimo'?"

"That's even worse."

* * *

Having his dad there as chaperone was less awkward as Jack had expected, considering. He _did_ tell some baby stories, but Mels had known him for long enough to have been present for a few of the more embarrassing ones, and he was able to laugh along. Most of the time.

"So, how's school been?" Jack mentally slapped himself for going to such a dull topic. He shouldn't be this nervous. This was _Mels_, he didn't need to be afraid of her. Well, that wasn't quite true. Well, when he said that...

"Okay," Mels didn't seem to mind how boring he was being. "The history course is pretty interesting, but our professor's really boring. Like, professor Binns boring, if you know what I mean."

Jack laughed awkwardly. _Stop being awkward, that was a Harry Potter reference, that's a good sign_.

"So if you've got a boring professor, what do you make of the material?" Jack's dad asked.

Mels shrugged. "I don't know, it's pretty neat. It might be cooler if I could go see those places for myself, you know, like, stand where Troy was, or something."

The Doctor gave Jack that secret _if-only-they-knew_ grin. "I understand completely."

"You'll have to draw it for me, eh Jack?" Mels grinned.

"Sure," he said, maybe a little too quickly. Or too late. Stop being nervous! "I think I've got a pen- oops." Like a klutz, he dropped the pen he'd just taken from his pocket, and it clattered to the floor.

"I'll get it!" The Doctor offered, sliding under the table.

"What?" Jack glanced around the restaraunt, embarrassed. It wasn't a really fancy place or anything, but if his dad was going to act like a dork in public.. He addressed Mels, "Excuse me for just a minute," The leaned over to his right until he could see under the table. "Dad!"

"Yeah?" His dad looked up and banged his head on the table.

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed.

"Looking for your pen," the Doctor reminded him innocently.

"No, just- forget about it! Forget about the pen!"

"Son, your ears are turning red, are you feeling okay?"

Jack growled. "Yes. Fine. Just do your thing. Whatever." he sat back up.

Mels was smirking. "Have a nice chat down there?"

"Something like that," Jack rubbed his temples. He decided to change the subject. "So, where would you want to be drawn?"

Mels put her hand to her mouth, her pointer curled a over her lip while the rest of the fist rested on her chin- a position Jack had dubbed the thinking mustache. "Umm... Somewhere cool, like Egypt or somewhere. Or Rome."

"I think I could pull that off," he said.

Thats about when his dad popped back up. "I couldn't find the pen, but I did find a rubber band and a penny."

Jack opened his mouth to say _Dad, that's unsanitary_, but Mels laughed. "Great, I found two pennies on the way in!"

"We're gonna be rich!" The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Dad, you still haven't grasped Earth currency yet, have you?" Jack asked.

"Sure I have!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Then why are you calling that bottle cap a penny?"

The Doctor looked down at the object in his hand. "Oh. My bad. We've still got the two Mels found, though."

"It's a start," Mels assessed.

"We can make it to Troy with two pennies and a bottle cap!" The Doctor assured them.

_And maybe a time machine_, Jack silently added.

* * *

When the date was over, the Doctor let Jack walk Mels back to her flat. By himself. Why would you do this to me? He silently asked. Then he shook himself. why am I doing this to me?

"Okay, why are you so nervous?" Mels punched him in the arm playfully. "What'd Donna say?"

"What? Nothing. Why would you think that? I'm not nervous at all-"

"Jack, you're rambling."

Jack took a deep breath. "I... I'm fine."

"Just because we're dating now doesn't mean we can't still be best friends," Mels laughed.

Jack laughed too. They were still good. They were still friends. This didn't change their relationship, just the title. He was okay with that.

His heart nearly stopped when she gave him a peck on the cheek just before she left.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Rose asked her son.

"Fantastic," came his dazed reply.

Rose shared a glance with her Doctor, and they smiled, their own memories reawakening. _That's my boy_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Next chapter they will probably be little again. Thank goodness we've got a time machine, eh? See y'all then; next stop, everywhere! Thanks for your time!

Update: Ruth Joyce, thanks for pointing out my typo!


	10. Sticks and Stones

A/N: We're on TEN, y'all! *blows party horn* This is the number of the Doctor whose fault it is that this fic is around! Yay!

For this special chapter I have a prompt I came up with while listening to the amazing David Tennant narrate the _How to Train Your Dragon_ audiobook by the fantastic Cressida Cowell. Which I highly recommend; it you haven't read those brilliant books yet at least let the Doctor read them to you, come on.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the cast, but I do own the twins. I also don't own the song by Jonsí. The bits read out of the book by the Doctor are actual excerpts from the book _How to Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Cowell and were not written by me.

* * *

The Metacrisis Doctor poked his head in his son's bedroom, his hand cupped around his nose and mouth. "Is it safe to breathe?"

"_Dad_," ten-year-old Jack laughed between coughs.

"I was just wondering if I needed a gas mask," the Doctor joshed. "Sorry you had to stay home from school today."

"'S not your fault," Jack rubbed his red, puffy eyes. "Is it?"

"No, I think it's because you're in a classroom full of kids five days a week," The Doctor sat down on the edge of his son's bed. "The flu bug is bound to pop up."

Jack moaned. "And I have to miss the read-aloud today."

"That's okay, I've got one!" The Doctor whipped the paperback from behind his back.

Jack scrutinized the selection. "You've already read that to us. Can't you just read _Ender's_ _Game_?"

"No, you're not old enough for that one yet," the Doctor said.

"But that one's a kids book!" Jack protested.

"The target audience is ten- to twelve-year-olds."

"_Human_ ten- to twelve-year-olds."

"You're seventy-five percent human," the Doctor shrugged. "And admit it, you liked the story."

Jack smiled. "Alright, fine."

"Besides, your gran keeps buggin me about reading you stuff for your age group," the Doctor muttered. "Y'know, like, not _The Iliad_."

"Aww."

The Doctor chuckled, then began to read. "'There were dragons when I was a boy-'"

"Read it in your Viking voice," Jack requested.

The Doctor switched to a Scottish accent. "'There were dragons when I was a boy. There were great, grim, sky dragons that nested on the cliff tops like gigantic scary birds. Little, brown, scuttly dragons that hunted down mice and rats in well-organized packs. Preposterously huge Sea Dragons that were twenty times as big as the Big Blue Whale and who killed for the fun of it. You will have to take my word for it, for the dragons are disappearing so fast that they may soon become extinct.'"

"Did you ever see a dragon?" Jack asked. "In real life, on your adventures."

"No," the Doctor admitted.

"Can we go find one?" Jack suggested. "When the TARDIS is fully grown, can we go back in time and find a dragon?"

"We sure can try," the Doctor said. Even he wasn't quite sure where the stories of dragons came from. He would be fascinated to find out. He continued reading. "'Nobody knows what is happening. They are crawling back into the sea from whence they came, leaving not a bone, not a fang, in the earth for men of the future to remember them by. So, in order that these amazing creatures should not be forgotten, I will tell this true story from my childhood. I was not the sort of boy who could train a dragon with the mere lifting of an eyebrow. I was not natural at the Heroism business. I had to work at it. This is the story of becoming a Hero the Hard Way.' I love this book, it's realistic."

"Did you have to become a hero the Hard Way too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "Still a wonder I made it in the first place. Everybody assumed I would fail."

"You proved them wrong," said Jack.

The Doctor laughed. "_Barely_. On the second try. Did I ever tell you I only passed by a 51%?"

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yep," the Doctor shook his head, "And even after that…"

"You were a Hiccup," Jack assessed.

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled sadly. "Little bit."

Jack thought this over. "But they were wrong, weren't they?"

The Doctor thought back to all the mistakes he'd made. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"But you saved the universe so many times," Jack reasoned. "And then the Doctor Donna happened, too."

"Yeah," he didn't disagree.

"'History, you see, is like the interlocking wheels turning in a ticking-thing,'" Jack quoted. "'Something unexpected happens, some sort of hiccup… The wheels are jogged… and then they set off again, beating out the time in a new pattern.'"

"See, you did enjoy the story," the Doctor ruffled his son's hair.

"The books were better than the movies," Jack said.

"Well, they're books, of course they are," the Doctor laughed.

"But the drawings are bad," Jack continued. "The movies are good too, I guess."

"The drawings aren't bad!" the Doctor said. He opened up to one of the pages. "Look at this dragon, this is brilliant!"

"You're just jealous cos you can't draw," Jack giggled.

The Doctor huffed. "Can I just keep reading?"

"Yeah."

He sat up, turning the page. "'One. First, Catch Your Dragon. Long ago, on the wild and windy isle of Berk, a smallish Viking with a longish name stood up to his ankles in snow. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, had been feeling slightly sick ever since he woke up that morning.'"

"Dad," Jack clearly wasn't paying attention. "Did you and Mum call us the Doctor Donna on purpose?"

"What?" he looked up from the book, confused.

"Well I'm named after you, the Doctor, and my twin sister is named after Donna," Jack explained.

The Doctor's jaw dropped. It had been a little over nine years since he and Rose had picked out the names of their twins, nine years they had been calling the twins by name every day, nine years retelling stories to them. It had taken nine years to figure this out. He felt extremely stupid and also ingenious at the same time.

"Apparently not," Jack reasoned.

"Definitely not," the Doctor confirmed, eyes wide.

"Back to the book then?" Jack said.

The Doctor considered protesting. This was the kind of life-changing revelation that he should probably pause to mull over for a good long time. The last time he had passed over something like this was _Bad Wolf_, and that hadn't been a smart move.

But he looked to his son's eager face and said, "Back to the book then!"

This would be one to tell Rose.

* * *

A/N: TEN BLOODY CHAPTERS AND I JUST FIGURED THIS OUT LIKE THREE DAYS AGO. I figured that since I had this epitome (at like 11:00 at night btw), Tentoo and Rose need to as well.

Also, I named Donna's boyfriend Fintan (after a cinematographer from Classic Who- didn't expect a lot of people to know that one) Whittaker (after the Adventures in Odyssey character). Whittaker. And if he and Donna get married her initials will be DW.

I'll get to requests for the next chapters. I don't mind more suggestions if you have them, though! Review and tell me how I did!


	11. This Is Your Life

"Could there be one where the twins spit out baby food and hits the Doctor in the face? Just a thought." —Steryotypical Nobody

A/N: Well I thought this was appropriate for the chapter number of Matt Smith's doctor. What do y'all think? (Okay, I have to warn you that I rag on Eleven a little much. Don't mind me. I'm just personally glad to be moving on into the Peter Capaldi era.)

Disclaimer: I only own the twins. I don't take credit for Rose, Tentoo, or the babies' actions. And the song would be by Switchfoot.

* * *

Rose walked into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She needed tea. Or coffee. Or sleep. Or something.

"Doctor?" she asked.

She came into the kitchen to find her husband already up and dressed. From the pan on the stove, Rose gathered that he'd already made himself breakfast. He had already strapped the twins into their high-chairs and was attempting to feed Jack baby food.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not a big fan of apples either, but you've gotta try it first," the Doctor was saying. He looked up. "Morning, Rose!"

"Morning?" Rose yawned. "It's still dark out!"

"Is it?" the Doctor shrugged.

"Look, I know you don't need as much sleep as I do, but this is ridiculous," Rose said.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," was his response.

Blast. It was so hard to stay mad at him. "No, wasn't you."

"Really?" he looked at her with those big wide eyes.

"Really," she forced her tired face into a smile. She turned to the cabinet and sleepily reached up to get her mug. "I'll make some tea. D'you want some?"

"Sure," he said, turning back to their son. "Alright Jack, open up."

Their brown-eyed baby turned his head away from the food. Rose didn't blame him, it looked gross.

"Oi! You look me in the eye," the Doctor said. "You're gonna eat this. Your sister did."

Donna cooed innocently from her high chair, kicking her feet happily.

Jack stuck his tongue out at his sister, and the Doctor snatched the opportunity, forcing the spoonful into Jack's mouth.

"Ha ha!" he cried in triumph, throwing his arms into the air.

His victory was short-lived, though, because Jack spat the food right back out. Unfortunately, it hit his father right in the face.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled, surprised. He lost his balance on his chair and went tumbling backwards to the ground with a crash.

Rose ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just– Rose!" he cried indignantly, for as soon as she had found out he wasn't hurt she started laughing.

"You've got baby food all over your face!" Rose cackled.

"Blugh," the Doctor made a face. "Quiet, you," he said to Jack, who had been giggling furiously.

"Here lemme help," Rose stood to grab a washcloth from the sink. When she turned around her Doctor was on his feet too, an expression of disgust still on his face.

"Oh, bend down, I can't reach," Rose laughed. The Doctor obliged, bending his head so his wife wouldn't have to stand on her tip-toes.

"I'm gonna have to watch this shirt too," he sighed, fingering the splatters of baby food.

"How about you get back in pajamas and go back to sleep at five in the morning like a normal human?" Rose suggested.

"I'm not a normal human," he retorted.

"You could at least pretend."

"Do you want me to pretend?"

Rose looked into his eyes, realizing that he'd been taking her seriously. Her comment had hurt him.

"No," she assured him, kissing his now clean cheek. "I want you to be you."

Jack gave a cry, wanting attention again.

The Doctor turned to him, unbuckling him from his chair "What we should've done, Rose, we should've called him Harry."

"And why should we have done that?" Rose asked.

"So I could say, 'yer a Time Lord, Harry,'" the Doctor said, scooping his son into his arms.

Rose laughed, moving to get Donna. "Don't you ever change."

"I love you," he said.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Oh the emotional roller coaster. Well, that turned into something! See, this is why y'all give me prompts! Sometimes I actually give you what you want! Is this what you wanted? Review and tell me so!

Also, shoutout to the ones who've been pointing out typos. I bloody love you. I don't have a beta reader, so I usually catch them after it's published when I'm rereading it to my sisters. You guys are a big help!


	12. Titanium

A/N: TWELVE! CAPALDIII! Ok no just wanted to give the guy a shout out. He's only just started and he's a favorite.

Omigallifrey I got prompts! :D I SWEAR I WILL DO THOSE. The next couple chapter I already have written, though, cos I has a creative high (*cough*I was supposed to be doing homework but instead I wrote like four chapters of this*cough*This is why you get updated during the school year*cough*).

So Jack got his in-depth conversation with his dad, I wanted Donna to have one too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor/Metacrisis Doctor. I own the twins. The prompt is mine, blame me. I'm pretty sure y'all know the song, don't you? Well it's not mine.

* * *

"So how many times are you going to rebuild that tower?" Donna's father sat down beside her on the floor.

She had been furiously building and dismantling and reconstructing a LEGO tower since she got home from school. She looked to her watch to find that she'd been at it for over an hour.

"I don't know," she answered. _Until it's perfect. Until it's so perfect they can't hate me anymore. They at least can't call me names anymore._

"Is there something you want to talk about?" her dad asked gently. He could tell there was something wrong, he could always tell.

Donna shook her head, ripping LEGO bricks viciously from her tower.

"I brought apple cake," he brought the plate from behind his back, holding it out temptingly.

Donna considered for a moment. "Okay."

The Doctor handed her the treat and pulled the ten-year-old onto his lap. "What happened, then?"

Donna lifted her fork to her mouth, taking a bite of apple cake. It was still warm, and it tasted like home. She closed her eyes and relished it for a moment, then swallowed and spoke. "Nothing."

"C'mon, I gave you cake, now you have to talk," her dad tickled her behind the ear, making her giggle. Donna had gotten his old big ears, who knew how.

Donna took another bite of apple cake to delay it a little longer.

"Well if you're going to be like that," he joked, reaching to take the plate from her.

Donna shook her head. She swallowed. "I'll talk, I'll talk, okay?"

"Good," the Doctor relaxed, tucking his daughter's hair behind her ear, patiently waiting.

"It's just some girls at school," Donna said.

"Just some girls?" the Doctor echoed.

"Just all the girls," Donna amended.

"All of them?" her father asked.

"Yeah," Donna took another bite of her cake.

"What about them?" the Doctor pressed.

"They don't like me," Donna said simply, before stuffing another bite into her mouth.

"They don't?" the Doctor frowned. "Why's that?"

Donna shrugged. "I dunno."

The Doctor didn't say a thing. Donna had starting breathing in faster, like she was holding back a sob. She was doing a good job of it too, calmly eating her piece of apple cake. She had gotten that from him. Or maybe_ learned_ that from him. Oh, he hoped she hadn't learned that.

"They're all immature," Donna said.

"Now that might be a little harsh," the Doctor said.

"They are," Donna continued. "They're stuck up and they think they're better than everyone. They don't listen to the teachers and they say the meanest things."

"What kinds of meanest things?" the Doctor combed his hands through her hair.

"I dunno."

"Donna, tell me." he grew serious. "What do they say?"

Donna broke down, laying her head on his chest and crying. He cradled her there, let her cry, he didn't know how long.

Finally, she said, "I don't even know. I don't remember. I never remember what they say. It's not true, what they say, so it doesn't matter." then she got quieter. "But I always remember them laughing. I remember how they feel when they say it, what they mean." she let out a sob. "They hate me."

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say next. He remembered his days at school, and he still didn't know. How did he deal with being left out? How did he deal with being picked on? He hadn't, had he, he just cried. Cried like Donna was doing. And when he was with others he hid it, he learned to build up a shell to protect himself. But that shell had also kept out friends, he had learned. He didn't want his daughter to go through that.

"When we are hurt, there are three things we can do about it," the Doctor said. "Pain always bounces off us. The first thing you can do is bottle it up inside; don't do that, it'll make you bitter, even if others can't tell. The second thing you can do is hand off the pain to others; really don't do that one, it just starts the cycle all over again."

"What's the third one?" Donna asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"You know how light goes into crystals the light is separated into colors?" her father described.

"Yeah," Donna answered.

"You've gotta do that," the Doctor said. "You've gotta use that pain to make you think. Make you smarter. Then turn around and be able to spot other people's pain, and put a stop to it."

"That's nothing like crystals bending light," said Donna.

"Alright, I didn't carry the metaphor far enough," the Doctor shrugged. "But the point is, if you don't want to be alone, chances are you're not the only one, y'know?"

Donna sniffed again. "Okay."

"Now, finish your apple cake, then we can play with your LEGOs." the Doctor said.

"Can we build a TARDIS?" Donna asked.

"Yes! Let's find all the blue LEGO bricks we own and build ourselves a TARDIS!"

* * *

A/N: This one is really close to my heart. Up until I left the public schools, none of the girls liked me. Basically all that Donna said was what I felt. Recently I was asked to give advice to a friend of a friend who was experiencing something I had experienced, and I had to think. Basically what went through my mind was the paragraph of the Doctor's before he answers Donna. But I said what I would have wanted to do, what I think I did, what I hope I did.

This one goes out to anyone reading this who's being bullied right now. Schools don't treat it as a problem, don't take it seriously, and if they say they take it seriously then it's only words– from my experience.

Also I'm not sure if you Brits eat apple cake. You should, it's fantastic. It's like all cinnamon-y and wonderful; it's not apple pie, ok?

Tell me how I did! Leave reviews, prompts, etc!


	13. Get Back Up

A/N: So this is a follow-up to the last chapter, in a way. For those who wanted to see more Melody Williams and for those who didn't want Donna to cry.

It's a little sad, this is the first chapter who's number doesn't correspond to a Doctor's number. Yet. For y'all reading this in the future when Capaldi's gone (y'know, if this lasts that long), you can cheer now. For us here in 2014… can i fan cast Jordan Taylor of Messy Mondays? Will you not judge me? Or should I just pick somebody from "Fires of Pompeii"?

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Melody, but this is an alternate universe and I'm basically making up her personality so does that mean I own her? Either way, I do own Donna and the other OCs in this chapter. The song is by tobyMac.

This chapter includes mild playground violence. Heads up.

* * *

"What are you guys playing?" Donna asked.

"Oh, y'know, stuff," one of her, Lisa classmates answered.

Donna could feel that she wasn't welcome. She didn't know why she kept trying. Trying to squeeze into an already closed circle. But she felt like she needed to have a circle of some kind. "Can I play?"

"No," Gracie said. For someone named Grace, she sure had none. Donna didn't say that though.

"Are you sure?" Donna pressed hopelessly. She didn't want to be clingy, but, here she was again. _Maybe today it will be different. Maybe today it will be different._

"We're sure," Cynthia affirmed. "Why don't you go do homework? That's what you do best."

"Okay," Donna walked away.

She sat on the wood border of the mulched playground. She had already done her homework. There was nothing to do and no one to do it with. Why did being a ten-year-old have to be so bloody hard? Couldn't they all just be friends? She set her backpack down and settled for building an arena by sticking pieces of mulch in the mud.

She only looked up when her brother sat down beside her. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, shrugging his backpack off and stretching. "Are they still not playing with you?"

"None of your business," she turned back to her mulch arena.

"Sure it is, I'm your brother," Jack said. "Wanna come play with my friends?"

"You and your hipsters?"

"Hey, they're not hipsters!" Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Who's over there?" Donna asked.

"Walter–"

"Hipster."

"Seamus–"

"Hipster."

"Fintan–"

"The self-proclaimed pessimist?"

"His sister Katie–"

"Hipster in denial."

"Lucy Wallis–"

"She's so hipster she doesn't even know it!"

"Would you stop that?" Jack punched her in the arm playfully.

"Stop what?" she laughed, feigning innocence.

A call of "Hey!" interrupted their giggling. A group of older boys had walked over. Donna got a bad feeling from the way that they smirked.

A blonde boy asked, "Are you those Tyler kids?"

Apparantly Jack had caught that bad feeling too. "Might be, who's asking?"

"That's them, I told you," another one, a dark-skinned boy with braces, said.

"That line never works," Jack muttered to his twin.

"You really think your dad's an alien?" the blonde boy laughed.

Jack scowled. "You calling me a liar?"

"Jack," Donna warned.

"Yeah, I think you made it all up," a dark-haired tall boy crossed his arms.

"I did not!" her brother stood up, indignant.

"Jack," Donna tugged on his sleeve urgently.

"I heard it right from his mouth, I did!" Jack insisted.

"Then _he_ made it all up," the dark-haired boy stepped forward, away from his gang.

"You calling _my dad_ a liar?" Jack was close to yelling now.

"That or a loon," the boy spat.

That's when Jack hit him.

"Jack!" Donna jumped up, but it was too late. Jack would have been too short to tech the kid's face, but as he was stood on the wood border of the mulch he was able to sock the older boy in the jaw.

"That was a mistake," the dark-haired boy growled, straightening up to his full height.

Jack realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew. But he put up his fists; he was going to go down fighting.

"Hey Bonehead Bill!"

Donna whirled around to see red-haired Melody Williams storming towards them.

"You! I'm talking to you!" Melody grabbed the dark haired boy by the jacket and held him at arm's length.

"What do you want?" The dark-haired boy, Bill, asked, trying to sound tough.

"You have to go home, don't you, Bill?" Melody said. "Don't want your mum to get worried and start calling the school, now do you? Cos that would be a shame, cos the line would be too busy for me to call her and tell her what you've been up to, Bonehead Bill."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And if she didn't do anything I'd tan your hide. Now get," Melody practically threw him to the ground. She watched Bill follow his friends in the retreat, then turned to the Tyler twins. "Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of idiots in my grade. That one calls himself Billy Bones, like from _Treasure Island_. 'Cept he never read _Treasure Island _in his life, so I call him Bonehead Bill."

"Wow," Jack had been watching the scene with his jaw open wide.

"Yes, I know I'm brilliant, shut your mouth before something crawls in there and has babies," Melody patted his shoulder. "Grab your bags, I'm walking you two home."

"Our dad's coming to pick us up," Donna said.

"I'll wait here with you then," Melody sat down on the wood, shrugging off her backpack.

"I'm fine with that," Jack piped up.

"Okay," Donna nodded. Then she said, "And you're explaining this one to Dad, Jack."

"Aw man!"

* * *

A/N: So we find out that the Tylers had a hard time in school. Also some friends have been mentioned that will appear later, I promise. How did I do? Review review review! (ooh, we should write a song. A "Let it Go" parody. _Please review, please review / I don't know if it sucks / Please review, please review / No new notes, that's just my luck! / I don't care if you think it's right / Bring the critics on / Not knowing will keep me up through the night._ Oh yeah rocking the LIG.)_  
_


	14. Dreaming in Color

A/N: So… this happened. It was my sister's idea. Not the "Everything's Fantastic" sister, the other sister. That's right, I got stuck with two of 'em.

Disclaimer: The twins are the only things I own. DONT TAKE THEM FROM ME. They're as much my babies as they are Tentoo and Rose's. And the song is by Jump5, not sure if originally but they did it so?

* * *

Rose braced herself for the bizarre when she entered the apartment to find her husband rolling on the floor laughing. "What's going on now?"

"They– they– Rose our children are brilliant!" the Doctor laughed.

Donna and Jack, their six-year-old twins, ran in from a side room. "Mummy!"

"Hey," Rose hugged her children. "What've you been getting up to then?"

"We were playing DoctorDonna!" Jack said.

"Oh," Rose said. "Neat!"

"That's not the best part," the Doctor said. "Go on then, ask 'em who's who!"

"Alright, who's who?" Rose asked.

"Well Donna wanted a turn as the Doctor," Jack said.

Rose started laughing too.

"I only _just now_ figured this out!" the Doctor said. "I've been playing with them all day and I _just_ figured this out!"

"I don't see what's so funny," Donna said. "We were taking turns. That's good, right?"

"That's brilliant, love, well done," Rose hugged her daughter again. She turned to the Doctor. "Wait, so who are you?"

"The TARDIS."

Rose's knees buckled under her laughter. "You're the– _that's brilliant!_"

"Thanks," Jack smiled smugly.

"Now you're here, you can be River," Donna said.

"Oh, we're playing that one, are we?" Rose looked to the Doctor to see his reaction. She expected him to be sad– River had died on their adventure. But he had a grin on his face. Why was that, she wondered? He did seem to know more about River than he told. Anyway, he seemed pleased with the casting.

"I'll get you a book," Donna said.

"Wasn't Melody playing with you?" Rose asked Jack.

"Yeah, but she was a bad River, so she's the vashta nerada instead," Jack explained. "She's hiding and we've gotta find her and save the Library."

"Oh, okay," Rose said.

"I gotta book!" Donna ran back in, handing her mother _The Princess Bride._

"Brilliant," Rose said, taking it from her. "What do I need to do, then?"

"You walk in and be awesome and we'll just be confuzzled." Jack ordered, pointing to the door.

"Got it," Rose nodded, turning around and heading for the door.

"I told you Jack, 'confuzzled' is not a word," the Doctor chided._  
_

"Shut up, TARDIS," Donna poked the Doctor with the sonic screwdriver.

"Oi!" The Doctor stood, looking down at the twins from his full six feet.

"Just take us to the Library, ya dumb box," Jack crossed his arms.

"How about I take you to a junkyard on Pluto instead?" he lifted Donna in his left arm and Jack in his right. They giggled as he spun around the living room, making _vworp _sound effects with his mouth. Eventually he fell over onto the couch with his children in his arms, laughing hysterically.

"We made it! The TARDIS didn't take us to a junkyard!" Donna leapt down triumphantly.

"Wow, Doctor, look at all these books!" Jack looked up in wonder at the imaginary bookshelves.

"I know, isn't it amazing!" Donna bounced up and down.

"But why is no one else here?" Jack asked.

"I dunno, maybe you scared them off," Donna suggested, pointing the sonic screwdriver at her brother and pressing a button. The screwdriver lit up blue and made a whirring noise.

"Oi! Don't sonic your brother!" The Doctor yelped.

Donna quickly released the button. "Sorry, Dad."

"'S okay, you didn't do any harm," the Doctor leaned back on the couch. There was an upside to playing the role of the TARDIS.

He watched the twins run about, skipping around shadows, for a few minutes before Rose came back in, book in hand.

"'S River!" Jack yelled.

Donna clapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh. We don't know her yet, remember?"

"Oops," Jack said.

"Hello Doctor," Rose said to Donna.

"No no no, she says 'Hello Sweetie'!" Donna corrected her mother.

"Hello Sweetie," Rose corrected herself.

"That's it. Now flip through the book," Donna instructed.

Rose did as she was told. She sat on her knees next to her twins, flipping through _The Princess_ _Bride_. "Have we done the fire swamp yet?"

"Nope," Donna said.

Rose flipped through the pages. "What about the Dread Pirate Roberts?"

"Huh-uh," Donna shook her head.

"What about the sword fight?" Rose asked.

"Nope."

"How about–"

Rose was saved from coming up with another adventure by Melody, who ran in wearing a black scarf shouting "Rawr!"

"Mels, vashta nerada don't say 'rawr,' they say 'hey, who turned out the lights?'"

Melody grimaced. "That's not as fun."

She ran after them, and chased then around the couch twice before Rose let her catch her.

"Oh!" She groaned when Melody grabbed her sleeve. She fell over dramatically. "Go on without me, Doctor! Save the Library!"

"No, that's not how it happened!" Donna exclaimed.

"Time can be rewritten," Rose said.

"Stop it! That's not how it happened!" Donna yelled.

"Donna, you've got to have your own adventures too," the Doctor said, "you can't just relive ours."

Donna huffed. "_Fine_."

"I got the TARDIS!" Melody grabbed hold of the Doctor's leg.

"Oh no!" The Doctor cried. "You're on your own, now, Doctor!"

Donna stood up straight, brandishing the sonic screwdriver. "Come on, Donna, let's save the TARDIS!" She peeked around the couch, but her brother wasn't there. "Jack?"

"Donna Noble has left the library," came a voice from under the couch, "Donna Noble has been saved."

"Oh don't give me that," Donna bent down to look under the couch. "Get out here an help me save the day. I can't do it without you, Donna."

"Aw," Rose cooed.

"River, you're s'posed to be dead," Donna complained.

"Sorry," Rose closed her eyes.

"Ha ha, I've got you!" Melody grabbed Donna.

"No! You'll never take me alive!" Donna struggled against the older girl. "If I die then Donna and Jack will never be born!"

"Oh," Melody considered. "Well, actually, I'm a nice vashta nerada, and I just wanted a hug."

The Doctor and Rose laughed.

"Oh," Donna said. "Okay, I'll give you a hug." She hugged Melody back.

"Does this mean I'm not dead, then?" Rose asked, opening one eye.

"No, still dead," Jack said, crawling out from under the couch.

"Don't worry River, I'll save you," the Doctor stood up from the couch, walking over to where his wife lay on the floor. He lifted her in his arms and, spinning and going _vworp vworp vworp_, he sat back on the couch.

"Kiss her!" Melody cried.

"Ew, the TARDIS can't kiss River," Jack wrinkled his nose.

"But the Metacrisis Doctor can kiss Rose," the Doctor smirked, then kissed his wife.

"Okay okay, enough kissing," Melody said.

* * *

A/N: okay yes I'm mean like that. I hope you enjoyed some more fluff! Next chapter I get to requests. Review pls!

* * *

"One question, why did Jack tell them his dad was an alien?" — Ruth Joyce

I thought I would answer this here so that anyone else who was confused about it could hear my reasoning as well.

Throughout the previous chapters the Doctor and Rose have been telling the twins their stories as if they're fact (because they are). So the twins, of course, would think that it's just a fact, like Janie saying "my dad was a soldier" or Andy saying "my mum is a police officer." But it's Donna and Jack saying "oh yeah our dad is a Time Lord/Human Metacrisis." One of these three is not like the other, as they soon discover.

Yes, it is more likely that Rose and Tentoo would tell them to keep it quiet. But then, these are the children of "I'm a 903-year-old Time Lord of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kastorboros and I'm the man who's going to save the planet you got a problem with that son" and "lol psych Cassandra actually _I'm_ the last human" so I doubt they would naturally grasp subtlety.

Does that answer your question?


	15. In My Arms

Prompt: "Could you maybe do one where Donna and Jack are only a few days old and the Doctor becomes super protective? I can just see it happen." —Whovian9403

A/N: So I wasn't entirely sure wether you meant protective as in "don't you touch my baby"-protective or "no don't move don't breathe don't blink you'll hurt yourself"-protective. I went with the former, but I might come back later and do the second one. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The twins are mine, but don't worry, I'm not Moffat, I'm not gonna hurt them, Tentoo is just a little paranoid. The song is by Plumb and it is friggin adorable ok :3

* * *

There were days when Rose felt sorry for the people who only caught snatches of her and the Doctor's conversations; out of context, they would probably sound mental. In fact, sometimes they sounded mental to _her, _let alone the poor blokes walking past them in the grocery store.

"Absolutely not," she told her husband, shifting her week-old son in the baby carrier so she could reach the milk.

"But _Rose_," the Metacrisis Doctor whined, bouncing their daughter in his arms. "Then we'll always know where they are. It'll be easier to keep them safe."

"You are not putting tracking chips in my babies," she stated firmly.

The Doctor pouted, instead addressing their daughter. "What do you think, Donna? You're not gonna wander off, are you? 'Course you are, your your mother's daughter."

Rose held back giggle. _Oh, don't encourage him!_

"Rose, Donna thinks it's a good idea," her husband informed her.

"I think something got lost in translation," she joked.

He smiled fondly down at her. "Fine. No tracking chips."

"Glad we sorted that out," she gave him a peck on the cheek, standing on the tips of her toes.

"I can always set the Sonic to lock on to their biological structures if need be," the Doctor shrugged, cradling Donna.

Rose shook her head, placing Jack in the seat of the shopping basket and beginning to move. "You are paranoid."

"It's only paranoia if things _aren't_ out to get you," he quoted, "Isn't that right, Donna?"

A man in a jumper walked from the aisle over, apparently in search of milk too. The Doctor, startled, jumped into the air and landed in an en guarde position, baby in one arm. The man, a full seven inches shorter and unprepared, jumped back, eyes wide.

"Sorry, sorry," Rose apologized hastily, dragging her husband after her.

"'S okay," the man mumbled, eyeing the Doctor. "Not the strangest thing I've seen today."

"What is wrong with you?" Rose hissed. "Not everyone is an alien out to get our children!"

"How do you know, though?" He asked, rocking Donna back and fourth. He had startled her as well, and she had started crying.

"Can I help you?" a young woman in uniform asked.

"Uh, no thanks," the Doctor looked her up and down, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan her. "Seen anything odd lately, 'Maddie'?"

"Doctor!" Rose scolded, grabbing the screwdriver from his hand.

"Oi!"

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized to the girl, who looked as though she thought they were mad. "He's just a little bit on edge. Come on," she ordered the Doctor, pushing the shopping basket in the direction of the check-out counter.

"Can I have my sonic back?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll hold on to it for a while," Rose replied.

"That's not fair, I'm just trying to–"

"I know," Rose sighed, "I know. I love you for it. But you're getting a little out of control."

The Doctor didn't respond to that, he just rocked little Donna thoughtfully.

They stood behind an elderly woman in the que. Her eyes lit up when she saw the twins. "What sweet little ones you have!"

The Doctor immediately went into protective mode, holding his daughter close. "Yeah," he replied suspiciously.

"Don't be rude," Rose elbowed her husband. "Honestly, sometimes it feels like I have three babies."

"Ha ha," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear," the woman smiled amiably. "I was a teacher for thirty years, I can handle it."

"Do you want help with your bags?" Rose offered.

"No, thank you," the woman said, loading her groceries onto the counter. "How old are they?"

"'Bout a week," Rose answered. "Jack and Donna."

"Lovely names," the old woman nodded.

"Thanks," Rose said. She elbowed the Doctor again, for he was still eyeing the woman apprehensively. "Stop it."

The Doctor just shrugged. He thought he recognized her from somewhere... Where did he know her from? He got this feeling all the time– curse of living in a parallel universe– but he had his family with him, his wife and children, he had to be careful. He was racking his brain...

The woman laughed when her signature wasn't accepted. "You'd think after all these years I would begin to remember my last name's _Chesterton_ now!"

The Doctor's jaw dropped. He could feel Rose's eyes boring into him; she knew that rang a bell. She was hoping he wouldn't overreact to whatever it was.

He took a moment to stop his head spinning, then cleared his throat and asked, "You... you wouldn't have been Ms. Barbara _Wright_ in your teaching days?"

The older woman looked to him. "Yes, how did you know?"

"My– friend, was a former student, I think," he said, searching his mind for a classmate Susan might have mentioned. "Uh, Robert something-or-other."

"Oh!" She smiled. "Well, I'm glad I did some good, I suppose."

"Oh yes," he assured her quickly, "Best teacher he ever had."

This brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you, dear."

He hesitated for a moment, then offered, "Do you want to hold her?"

Barbara laughed. "Sure." She gingerly took the infant, who was interrupted from trying to figure out the snaps on her onesie. Little Donna looked up curiously to the old woman holding her, her brown eyes wide and wondering.

Rose looked from her Doctor to Barbara, astonished. He had a story to tell her when they got home.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I think it's a little clunky. What do you guys think? Did it work?

You should've seen me planning out this chapter with my sister. She was like, "don't describe her you can make her the post-Clara Companion," and then I said, "But what if it's Missy and the Doctor was right the whole time?" Yeah she vetoed that idea :\

For those of you who don't know who Barbara is, she was one of the original Companions of the First Doctor. She was the history teacher of Susan–the Doctor's granddaughter– and she and Ian Chesterton, the science teacher, were worried about Susan, so they followed her back into the TARDIS and the Doctor held them captive and took them to Cave Man times. There, I just explained to you "An Unearthly Child," now go watch Classic Who. I'd like to add some Classic Who Companions, but as I've only got so far as "The Daleks…" ya I'll just stick with Barbara for now. Idk if she'll appear more, but here's a cameo.

And if you know who that first guy was, this Interwebs Banana Cookie is for you (::)

Hello, where'd y'all go? Pls review! I never know if I do it right, I don't trust my sisters to tell me the harsh truth. Give it to me straight, did it suck or not?


	16. May We Both Rest

A/N: So I was supposed to work on a prompt... And this happened. Eh heh. It's very short– probably the shortest chapter I've written– but tell me what you think.

Also my Wholock bled into the last chapter so I'm sorry if I misled you into thinking it was a DW character. That was supposed to be a Watson cameo. Y'all can has interwebs banana cookies anyway (::)

Disclaimer: I only own the twins. The song... Idk I just heard it somewhere the point is I don't own it and it's one of the most adorable lullabies ever.

* * *

He was still half Time Lord, so he didn't need as much sleep as Rose did. Because of this, the Metacrisis Doctor was also a very light sleeper. So he was the first to wake when their infant son be an to cry in the middle of the night.

He got up quickly, moving over to the cradle, as silent as possible so as not to wake his sleeping wife. His daughter was still out like a light in the crib beside her brother.

"Shh," he whispered to Jack, lifting the baby into his arms and rocking him back and forth. "Mummy needs her sleep. Tell you what, so do you."

The dark-eyed baby boy gurgled in response, reaching up to tweek his father's nose. The Doctor grinned down at him, placing his index finger in the palm of the baby's hand so that he gripped it tight.

Jack did a lip trill. His father did one back. Delighted, the infant giggled heartily.

The Doctor began to hum an old lullaby. It was a somber melody, but also tranquil. He couldn't quite remember where he learned it.

Little Jack cooed, ecstatic to hear his father's voice, and kicked his legs happily. Soon, though, he began to drift back to sleep, peacefully trusting his father to watch over him once he closed his eyes.

He laid the infant, now fast asleep and breathing deeply, back in the crib. For a while he sat on the edge of his bed and watched his son breathe. He turned to look out the window, where the stars were shining down on this tiny planet. Then he lay back down and closed his own eyes and let his dreams claim him for a few hours.


	17. The Real World

Prompt: "Maybe you can do something on the twins first day of school? Like they get there and because they Doctor has been teaching them stuff they know everything already?" —dark-thyme-lord

A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this came so late! I'm not exactly sure what British students are expected to know when they first go to school– probably more than American students, if I can judge by other things, but still. I hope this works! Please leave a review, request, prompt, spelling error, or complaint! I love hearing from you guys!

Epitome of the day: DONNA TYLER HAS THE SAME INITIALS AS DAVID TENNANT WHAT THE HECK HAVE I DONE

Disclaimer: I don't own Tentoo or Rose. The twins are mine. As well as the OC teachers, I guess, but I don't really care if you copy them. The song is Owl City.

* * *

"Time for school! You're going to be late!" the Metacrisis Doctor opened his son's bedroom door. The twins were nowhere to be seen. It was easy to figure out where they'd got to, though. He opened the top of the cardboard box, decorated to look like a police box. "Come on! What're you two hiding in here for?"

"We don't wanna go to school," Jack said.

"Why?" their dad asked them.

"We're not going be in the same class," Donna replied, eyes wide. "We're going to be all alone."

"No you won't," he lifted her into his arms. "You two are gonna make new friends. And you'll see each other at recess and after school."

"What if they don't like us?" Jack asked.

"That's ridiculous," the Doctor said. "How could they not?"

"I'm gonna miss you," Donna hugged her father, burying her head in his shoulder.

"What! You'll only be gone a few hours," the Doctor assured her. "I'll see you really soon, alright?"

Donna nodded.

Jack climbed out of their cardboard TARDIS. "It's scary though."

"It's just school," the Doctor sat down beside him, Donna in his lap. "Believe me, it's a lot better than the school I went to. And Mummy and I made sure there are no aliens or anything, so you'll be perfectly safe."

"Will the teachers be mean?" Jack asked.

"No, you met them already, remember? They seem nice."

"But why do we have to go anyway?" Donna asked. "Why can't we just learn from you?"

"Well, that would be really fun," the Doctor grinned, "but then you'd be stuck with us."

"We're your kids, we'll always be stuck with you," Donna pointed out.

"But you wouldn't meet other kids your age," the Doctor said. "Yeah, we get you out in the world, but you're not likely to meet many kids your age in the art museum."

"Why not?" Jack asked. "The art museum's awesome!"

"Cos they're all in school," his dad answered him.

"The classroom is boring," Jack said. "I don't like the posters on the wall."

The Doctor laughed. "Now you're just making excuses. If you want, you can ask Miss Julia if you can draw something for the wall, yeah?"

"Okay," Jack sighed and grabbed his backpack.

"But I don't want to be social!" Donna cried. "I want to stay at home and eat cheez-its and read Mark Twain!"

"We can do that after school," the Doctor laughed some more. "Go get your bag."

"But after school my brain'll turn to soup!" Donna protested, clinging to her father.

"You don't know that," the Doctor slowly pulled her off him. "Tell you what, you go today, and if your brain turns to soup, we'll keep you home, and when your brain's a solid again we can read Mark Twain."

"Fine," Donna gave up, dragging her feet as she went to get her own backpack.

"Not very excited, are they?" Rose noted when her husband came, leading the twins.

"Not really, no," the Doctor said.

"Hey, it won't be for long," Rose said, bending down to get on eye level with her children. "We'll see you at the end of the day, yeah?"

The twins mumbled their agreement.

"You'll be fine. You're gonna love it."

"I'd rather go to the dentist," Donna pouted, stomping her foot.

Rose held back a giggle. "That can be arranged."

Donna looked up, eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

"Could," Rose replied.

"But we have to go to school!" Donna said.

"That's the spirit!" Rose took her daughter's hand. "Come on, you lot."

"Can I say it?"

"You don't need my permission."

"Allons-y!"

* * *

That day was the first– and definitely not the last– day Jack would hear "Jack, pay attention."

"But I know this already," Jack looked up from his doodle.

His teacher smiled demeaningly, as though she didn't quite believe him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he said. "I can add. Math is easy."

"How about you come show us?" Miss Julia suggested.

Jack walked up to the front of the classroom. He could feel his classmates' eyes boring into him. He took the dry-erase marker and completed all the problems on the board, silent. For good measure, he added a three-digit addition problem of his own to complete. 528 + 491 = 1019.

His teacher looked a little out of her area. She bit her lip, then suggested that Jack complete some worksheets meant for homework.

* * *

That day was the first– and definitely not the last– day Donna would be told "Put you book away, please, dear."

Donna looked up, annoyed.

"I'm sure that's a great book," Mr. Turner said, "But we're doing a class activity."

"It is a great book," Donna dog-eared her page and set the book down.

"We're reading this book," her teacher replied patiently. "It's a great book, too."

Donna disagreed wholeheartedly, but she set her book down anyway. She soon grew bored of the class book again, though, and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to draw. She had a steadier hand than her brother, and that gave her an advantage when writing in Gallifreyan. Since she already knew her english alphabet, she would practice that and make this time useful.

Of course, soon she was again asked, "Donna, are you paying attention?"

"Yep," she said, adding an extra _pop_ on the _p_ like her dad did.

"Put that away, please."

Donna frowned, but did as she was told, sliding her half-completed paper into her folder. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack was aghast to hear about this thing called _indoor recess_.

He was stuck _inside_.

_Without_ his sister.

For _thirty minutes_.

_What was he going to do with himself for a half hour?!_

Donna had been smart, she had snuck a book with her. What was he supposed to do? He had no inspiration to draw, all that had been sucked out of him by the dull material that was supposed to be new.

He finally settled for LEGOs. Some of the kids were building spaceships out of the LEGOs. That he could do.

"Hi," he greeted them, sitting down.

"Hi," one of the boys, with curly blonde hair, said back. Fintan, Jack remembered. They had spent half the morning learning names, after all.

Jack looked through the bucket of LEGOs for inspiration. He wasn't even sure what to… _oh._ _Now there's an idea. _He began to gather blue bricks, excited now.

"What's that?" Fintan asked.

"It's a TARDIS," Jack said, brandishing his blue box.

"It doesn't have any wings, how's it gonna fly?" Fintan asked, confused.

"It doesn't fly, it's a time machine," Jack explained. "It just appears in another place."

"Oh. Cool," Fintan said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"Mine can fly, though," Fintan held up his little multi-colored star fighter.

"Is it the Batmobile?" Jack asked, guessing from the little Batman figurine in the pilot's seat.

Fintan frowned. "No, I just kindof built it. And Batman's in it."

"Fantastic," Jack nodded. Finally, someone with some creativity.

The other boy smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Jack affirmed. "Come on, let's see if we can build a bigger one."

* * *

Donna was relieved when she saw her father and brother in the doorway.

"Daddy!" she ran into his arms. She wrinkled her nose as she broke away from the hug. "You smell like pickles."

"Yeah, there was an _event_ at work. I'm not late, am I?" he fretted, "Took a long time to find Jack's room.."

"No, don't worry about it, it's just the first day," Mr. Turner said. "Speaking of which, I'd like to have a word with you, Dr. Tyler."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Yeah, alright. Jack, Donna, go play over there for a bit."

* * *

"Are you in trouble?" Jack whispered to her, eyes wide.

"No."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Jack."

Jack shut his mouth, but gave his sister a look that oozed disbelief. Donna responded to it with a glare.

"Alright, c'mon you two!" the Doctor called. "Time to go home."

* * *

The Doctor didn't say anything until they got home. Jack chattered on and on about the day; he had learned very little that was new, but he had had enjoyed it a little. It was something new. Donna kept her mouth shut.

"So, how'd it go?" Rose greeted them.

"Okay, I guess," Jack said.

"Mmm," Donna replied. She shrugged off her backpack and attempted to sneak away.

"Oh no you don't," the Doctor grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's all sit down _together_."

Rose raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

The three of them sat down on the couch, Rose pulling her son into her lap. Donna slouched where she sat.

"So," the Doctor looked her in the eye. His tone wasn't condescending, but Rose sense firmness as well. "Want to tell me about school?"

Donna shook her head _no_.

"Come on," the Doctor rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "How'd you like it?"

"I didn't," she finally said.

"Why not?" her father asked her.

"It's boring," Donna said.

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "You knew everything already?"

"Yeah."

"So what'd you do?"

"Read my book," she mumbled.

"Yeah, see," the Doctor explained, "you can't do that while Mr. Turner's talking, even if you know the material. It's a bit rude. He's just trying to help."

"Okay." Donna nodded, glancing to the floor. "Can I go now?"

"No, there's one more thing," Rose could see the laughter in his eyes, but she didn't think Donna could. "It is true that, when Mr. Turner tried to use the old 'gotta let the other students catch up' line, you stood up and shouted 'I am not Scout Finch'?"

Rose clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. It wasn't funny. Shouldn't be. Quite rude. Appropriate though.

"Yeah," Donna looked down at the floor and swung her little legs back and forth.

"Don't do that again," the Doctor allowed himself a bit of a laugh in that sentence, reaching out to tousle his daughter's hair.

"What _can_ I do?" Donna's patience snapped. "I can't read, I can't doodle, I can't talk too loud, I can't slouch in my seat."

The Doctor sighed. "I dunno. We'll figure something out."

"All the other kids are slow," Jack said. "They didn't know any of this stuff."

"They're not slow," Rose said. "They're just not a quarter Time Lord, eh?"

"It's all new for them," the Doctor said. "You can learn from them, and watch them learn. It's like having a room full of Companions."

"But they don't want to learn, they're just there cos their parents sent them," Donna objected.

The Doctor shrugged. "Then it's like having a room full of Chestertons."

That made the twins giggle.

"Go on and pick a book, we'll join you in a minute," Rose suggested.

"Yes!" Donna leapt to the floor and raced off, followed closely by her brother.

The Doctor sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I pity the poor saps who have to teach them."

"Out of their element a bit, are they?" Rose scooted over to snuggle up beside her husband.

"Never been so befuddled," The Doctor laughed a bit. "They've got their hearts in the right place, I think. Had to explain to Donna's poor teacher that _no, I hadn't read _all_ of _To Kill a Mockingbird _to Donna_, _Yes I'm aware that she may be a little young for that book._"_  
_

Rose chuckled. "Poor soul."

"I know," the Doctor kissed the top of her head, and sniffed. "Donna's right, we do smell like pickles."


	18. We Remain

A/N: Alright, I've got three decisions to be made. You guys can help me.

1. THE CHAPTER TITLES. Is titling them after songs tacky? Idk. Let me know what you think; this one is currently up for polling on my profile.

2. POSSIBLE WEEKLY UPDATES. I'm thinking Tuesdays? Y'all ok with that? Coz I'll have this great writing day every once in a while and post a chapter in a day and then have like a week of silence.. I think marking a publishing day would help it become more predictable and regular. I'm posting this today (Thursday) because the chapter's short and these questions. Y'all ok with this?

3. A BEAUTIFUL WORLD. For those of you who don't know, "A Beautiful World" is the companion-Fic to this, centering more around the adults. I've had these stories seperate for a long time and I'm thinking of combining them; requests have come in for this Fic that would for in the other, and I think it's becoming comfusing– especially for me, cos I'm having a hard time categorizing them. This is a hard decision– on one hand, it would be easier for you guys to read. On the other, I loose all the reviews from one of the fics (as well as the cover, but that's probably just a minor complaint, isn't it?). Is there a way to properly combine fics, or do I just have to delete one and publish the chapters in the other? Advice would be fantastic; this decision will mainly effect you.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter– another very short one, I know, sorry. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own the twins. The song is by Christina Aguilera for Catching Fire.

* * *

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I bugging you?"

His wife looked him in the eye from accross the couch where she was feeding their son from a bottle. "What?"

The Metacrisis Doctor avoided her gaze, turning his eyes down to their daughter, whom he was currently rocking to sleep. "Well I've been running around all day and you just seem... Tired. And it's not that I haven't noticed or I don't think you're important or anything but I– what?" He stopped, for she had begun to laugh.

"D'you remember my first day in the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "We didn't stop running. You didn't want to stop. Then all of the sudden I turned around and you were asleep in the jump seat." He chuckled at the memory.

Rose set the bottle down on the side table, then scooted over to lean on his shoulder. "And you laid your jacket on me like a blanket."

"Couldn't think of anything else," he said, "I doubt a horde of Daleks could've roused you."

"Mm-Hmm," Rose nodded. She curled up next to him, cradling Jack in her arms.

"So, it's just like then?" He asked.

"Yeah," she yawned. "You're doing fine, you've just got more energy than I do."

"Oh," he smiled fondly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Mmm," Rose sighed sleepily.

"I'm just... Tired of loosing people," he whispered.

Rose looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. Even if they could find this universe's version of his Companions– and Rose was determined they would– it wouldn't be the same. They had known that, in their heads, but it hadn't really sunk in until they had met Sarah Jane. She was brilliant, she was Sarah Jane, but she wasn't _their_ Sarah Jane. They would never seen their Sarah Jane again. They had to start over.

"That's not gonna happen, okay?" Rose promised.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you," Rose murmured in return, closing her eyes.


	19. All Through The Night

_"This is just a dream. Very clever people can hear dreams, so please, just listen. I know you're afraid, but being afraid is alright, because didn't anyone ever tell you fear is a super power. Fear can make you faster, and cleverer and stronger and one day, you're going to come back to this barn and on that day, you're going to be very afraid indeed. But that's OK, because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind." — Clara Oswald, "Listen"_

Disclaimer: The twins are my brain children.

* * *

Jack Tyler shot up in bed, startled by the noise. He looked around. It was about three in the morning, it was dark, his bedroom door was open, and there was something moving in the cardboard TARDIS.

He quietly slipped out from under his covers and onto the floor, grabbing an empty wrapping paper tube and holding it at the ready. He crept to the box, carefully reached for the lid, and then whipping it open.

Donna screamed.

Jack screamed.

Donna tipped over in the box.

Jack fell backwards.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack asked.

"Hiding in your TARDIS, what does it look like?" Donna replied. "You were gonna hit me with a wrapping paper tube?"

"I thought you were– Don't _do_ that!" Jack stood up. "_Why _were you hiding in the Box TARDIS?"

"None of your business," Donna crossed her arms.

"Is too, it's my room!" Jack crossed his arms right back.

That's when their parents burst in.

"Jack? Donna? What's wrong?" Rose ran to them while the Doctor began scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver.

"Donna scared me, is all," Jack said.

"_I_ scared _you_?" Donna scoffed. "You were gonna bludgeon me with a wrapping paper tube!"

"If you were a vashta nerada," Jack answered her. "But you're not. So there."

"Why'd you think she was a vashta nerada?" Rose laughed, relieved that nothing was _really_ wrong.

"I don't know, something went bump in the night," Jack shrugged.

"All clear," the Doctor assured them, thrusting his Sonic back into the pocket of his robe. "Why are you two up?"

"Donna snuck in and hid in the Box TARDIS," Jack said.

Donna just stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Why'd you hide in the Box TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"No reason," Donna mumbled, crawling back inside the box.

"Oh don't start," the Doctor sighed.

"Donna," Rose crouched down to peer inside the dark box. "Why don't you come out, sweetheart?"

"Cos," came the answer from inside the box.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Nothing," said Donna.

"You sure?" Rose coaxed.

"Jus a bad dream," Donna relinquished.

The Doctor kneeled down with the rest of his family. "What was it about, Star-eyes?"

"Nothing."

"Was it about raptors?" Jack asked bluntly.

"What?" The Doctor and Rose looked at their son.

"Those things are scary," he shrugged.

"Not about raptors," Donna confirmed.

"Come on out and tell us," Rose suggested. "Maybe it'll go away if you tell us. Get it out of your head, maybe you'll forget all about it."

There was silence for a moment, then Donna crept out of the box and into her mother's arms, hugging her tight.

"That's it," Rose wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Why don't you tell us what it was about, then?"

Donna contemplated her answer, then said, "Something under my bed."

Rose nodded. It was a perfectly natural fear.

"What was it?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Donna said. "But it grabbed my leg."

"So you hid from it in the Box TARDIS?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Rose told her. "You can go back to bed."

"But what if it's not a dream?" Donna buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"We can go check," the Doctor suggested. He stood up. "Come on."

Rose carried Donna, following her husband back to their daughter's bedroom, followed by Jack. The Doctor dropped to the floor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the underside of Donna's bed.

"See?" he made sure she was watching. "Nothing under here– _well_, nothing alive– _well_, nothing that can harm you."

Donna still didn't seem convinced.

Her father rolled underneath the bed. "See? Just me. Hallo! Ow– found a LEGO."

Donna giggled.

"It's okay to be afraid," her dad assured her, examining the LEGO brick he had found. "Sometimes you're right. When you're scared you're able to figure out what's really important. You can run faster, jump higher. Fear is a superpower. But if you let it control you…"

"You'll go nuts," Jack finished for him.

"You could put it that way," the Doctor said. "And we'll always be here for you if you're afraid. You don't have to hide in the Box TARDIS."

"In conclusion," Rose said, walking over to the bed and laying Donna down, "there's nothing under your be– _oh_!" Rose jumped when she felt something grab her ankle.

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor laughed and crawled out from under the bed. "Couldn't resist."

* * *

On the subject of ABW and combining it with this fic: the majority of those who responded to this said "go for it!" [as in 2/3. THREE. really guys.] How this will work: I will delete a chapter from ABW, and republish it here, once every Tuesday. NO INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. DO NOT WORRY. However, if you've already read the chapters in ABW, there will be nothing new for about six weeks; please be patient.

PROS TO THIS ARRANGEMENT. The prompts won't have to be organized by story, which will help me in publishing and you in giving prompts. You won't have to read two separate fics for the one-shots, they'll all be in the same place. I get a(n apparrently much needed cos of life reasons) break from writing new chapters for a few weeks, as I will be republishing the ABW one-shots. When the change is over, it'll be easier for all of us.

CONS TO THIS AREANGEMENT. Those who followed ABW and haven't caught this drift will be thoroughly confused when it disappears; I hope y'all don't mind the hopefully-not-spam you'll get from this. I will loose the reviews from ABW; I think I'll put them at the bottoms of the chapter under a "lost reviews" section. If you've read the ABW stuff already, you'll get repeated material for a couple of weeks.

Thanks for all your support this far! Please PM me if you have questions/leave a review if your messaging is disabled. Contact me now; I have a week until this actually starts.


	20. A Beautiful World

A/N: If this is published, that means the majority of y'all said yes to combining this with "A Beautiful World." Again, how this is going to work is this: the chapters from ABW will be deleted and republished here one by one each Tuesday for the next few weeks. If you haven't read them in ABW or are new to this fic, good for you nothing really changes. If you have already read them in ABW, bear with me.

Well, with the risk of being clichéd by saying so, Allons-y!

* * *

To them, he was just their quirky neighbor. Just the guy who lived in flat 154 with his wife and kids. A little eccentric, above average where friendly was concerned. Best neighbor? He tried to be. They didn't know that.

The Metacrisis Doctor had at first resisted the temptation of looking up his former companions in "Pete's World;" they wouldn't know him anyway, and he was afraid it would hurt. But his wife disagreed. It took a long time, but eventually he caved in.

Dr. Martha Jones lived in the flat two doors down. She was a budding young Med School graduate who received a surprise offer at the local hospital, and was lucky to find a nearby complex. Well, she thought it had been luck.

Donna Noble lived five doors down on the opposite side. She was the secretary at the attorney's office across the street. Eager to be out on her own, she had rejoiced at finding a flat so close to her place of work. Good thing the flat had been repaired so quickly. And of course she thought nothing of the fact that the Tylers had a daughter that shared her name.

Sarah Jane Smith, a freelance journalist, lived a floor below, and would come visit Mrs. Tyler and the twins often for tea. She had been living in the apartment complex for some time before they came, and though she would have preferred to find a nice small house of her own somewhere else, she made the best of living so close to a lot of people, including the rowdy Tyler twins.

The Doctor had never been able to find River Song. He looked through archives from the past and future (when he could get his hands on them), but she never appeared. He had to assume that she, like Rose, had never been born in this reality. There was something about the Williams girl in 167... But it was probably nothing.

It was a Friday evening and he and Rose were coming back home from a rigorous day working for Torchwood, ready to relieve Grandmother of Steel: Jackie Tyler of her duties and spend some time with their son and daughter before they told them the big news. The Doctor smiled at his wife, wondering how their twins would feel about becoming older siblings.

"Hold the door please!" A tired voice called from behind them as they stepped inside the lift.

The Doctor gladly obliged, and an exhausted-looking Martha Jones thanked them.

"Good evening, Dr. Jones," he greeted with a bright smile. "Busy day?"

"You bet!" She nodded. "Oh, would you mind holding it for a little while longer? I think Donna Noble's had a rough day too."

"Always thinking of others," he reflected to himself, then said, "You were born to be a doctor, Martha Jones."

"Thanks?" Martha raised an eyebrow, turning to Rose, who offered her a shrug.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before a fuming Donna Noble stormed by, nearly missing the lift.

She sighed in relief when she saw that the Doctor was holding the door open for her. "Faith in humanity restored, right here!"

"All in a day's work," the Doctor avoided eye contact with Rose, who was stifling a giggle at Donna's ironic observation.

" 'Ang on, I think there's more on their way," Donna added, taking her place in between Martha and Rose.

"No rush," Rose said.

Around the corner came Sarah Jane Smith and Mr. And Mrs. Williams. Sarah Jane and Amy were chatting quietly, while Rory carried a sleeping Melody carefully in his arms.

"Evening, all!" the Doctor greeted as they filed into the lift, keeping his tone down so as to not wake the sleeping girl. "This everyone?"

"I don't think the lift could hold much more!" Amy observed in her thick Scottish accent.

"Right then. Allons-y!" The Doctor said as he withdrew his arm and allowed the lift doors to alide shut.

They were still greeting each other when the lift came to a sudden stop.

"What's that?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Probably nothing," Martha assured him immediately.

"We're sorry," a woman's voice said over the intercom, "We're experiencing slight technical difficulties. Please bear with us as we fix them. Thank you."

They looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"So we just wait here?" Donna asked, slightly irritated.

Martha fiddled with her bag nervously. "I have documents to look over."

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Amy glanced at her sleeping daughter.

The Doctor decided he needed to lighten the mood. So he hoisted himself up to sit on the hand railing, gave everyone a serious look and then said, "I suppose you're all wondering why I have gathered you here today."

* * *

HISTORY. This was originally a one-shot, but y'all kept asking for more. Normally, I get really annoyed when people ask for more from a one-shot; its marked as complete, you're not getting more! But this is one of those times when it actually worked. Thank you for that. This is the original one-shot.

And I wonder if, now that I've republished it, someone will pick up on a tiny bit of canon that has not yet been mentioned in TID and has not been mentioned in reviews... If you've already read this, you might have missed it, read it again ;)

LOST REVIEWS.

dolly222, Aug 5 2014

"this is a simple sweet story that i liked"

tweetybird91, Aug 5 2014

"Ok I'm really curious of what's going to happen next. Great first chapter!"

GriffinGirl8655, Aug 5 2014

"This was cute! (and I'm not going to beg for a sequel, but ya know... It's a nice idea..)"

"Emma" (anon), Aug 5 2014

"This is super cute and made me really happy and also makes me want to pull my hair BECAUSE AMY AND RORY AND MELODY OH MY GOSH WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME"

"Guest" (anon), Aug 5 2014

"Very Nice... The last line was very well done and put at the perfect spot. Though I can't imagine that Rose could have kept a straight face after he said that so seriously... Since no sequel or second chapter, I shall let the imagination take over the response but there are no such thing as a coincidence."

Ruth Joyce (anonymously), Aug 9 2014

"The universe is rarely so lazy. :) I won't beg for a sequel, but can I at least ask for one? I could help out if you need it. Message me and I'll get back to you once my stupid computer lets my log in. :P"


	21. Martha in the Library

A/N: Hmm, should I move "A Half-Remembered Dream" in here too? There really isn't a reason not to; I mean, it stands fine on its own, but it isn't the most original idea, I suppose. What do y'all think?

* * *

The unexpected cheerful greeting from the desk made Martha jump, nearly dropping her bag. "Hallo Martha Jones!"

"Dr. Tyler!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work at a library now!" Martha's wild-haired neighbor had a huge, stupid grin on his face and was wearing spectacles. "Aren't libraries absolutely brilliant?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied. She had given up trying to make sense of his antics, including getting everyone to just call him Doctor. She still held back; you had to earn the title of doctor, she always said, and Dr. Tyler wouldnt even say what he was supposedly a doctor of.

"Look, they even gave me a name tag in case I forget who I am," he showed her his name tag proudly. "Very helpful, as that does happen. You—" he stopped himself suddenly, a distant look in his eye. Then he cheered up again "You want a book? I've got a book!" He bent down underneath the desk excitedly and came back up with a green hardcover. "The Basket of Flowers. Lovely book."

"It doesn't have a number on it," Martha observed.

"Yeah I know. It's one of my own. Brought it with me."

"Why?" Martha asked skeptically. "We're in a library."

"Exactly! We're in a library with a distinct lack of this book here!" He exclaimed.

"You're supposed to be quiet in a library," Martha told him in a hushed tone, observing that people were giving them strange looks.

"Oh! Really?" Dr. Tyler leaned in close and whispered.

"Yeah, really." Martha confirmed.

"Okay. Oh!" Martha jumped when he raised his voice suddenly. He kept to his feet with a finger in the air. "I've got just the book for you!" he grabbed her hand, "Run!"

Martha was dragged along a back hallway by her excited neighbor. Finally they stopped before a door with a sign that read Please leave your troubles at the door.

"This is my office!" Dr. Tyler said extatically.

"'Please leave your troubles that the door'?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I put that up," her neighbor reached into his pocket, searching for a key. "'S hard to read when you've got heavy thoughts squishing your brain, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Martha said.

"Haha!" Dr. Tyler cried triumphantly, drawing a key from his coat pocket. He stuck it in the keyhole, and, with the grin of a little kid showing off a work of art, he swing the door open and revealed...

"It's a broom closet," Martha stated.

"Well, it's a book closet now!" Dr. Tyler gestured to the shelves full of books. "Put those up myself. Hang on, the one I'm looking for is way op at the top." He situated the ladder and climbed up.

Martha didn't quite believe the next sound she heard. "Was that a duck?"

"Yeah, could you get that?" He called from the top of the ladder, distractedly muttering things like "I could have sworn I put it up here."

Martha looked the the right wall of the closet to see that the phone was, in fact, in the shape of a duck. "Why does it look like that?"

"Regular phones are bor-ing," was the answer.

Martha cautiously lifted the phone— sorry, duck— from the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello, this is, uh, the library."

"Martha?" Rose's voice called from the other end. "What happened? Where's the Doctor?"

"What? Nothing happened, he's right here," Martha replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Rose assured her quickly. "Could you just tell him I need him to pick the twins up from school?"

"Yeah, no problem— what was that?"

"What was what?" Rose asked casually.

"That sound," Martha clarified.

"Just a car backfiring. 'S nothing, really. Gotta go. Tell him hi from me!"

"Bye," Martha said, but Rose had already hung up. She turned to Dr. Tyler. "That was Rose. She says you've got to pick the twins up from school."

"Okay!" He hopped down from the ladder and landed hard on his feet. He pivoted and presented the book to her. "Don Quixote!"

"That's as thick as my head!" Martha exclaimed.

"Well yeah, it includes the second book," Dr. Tyler explained.

"That's... That's great and all, but I really just wanted to return a book," Martha admitted.

His face fell. "Oh," his smile returned almost as fast as it left. "I can do that! Which book?"

Martha turned over the book. "Seventh Harry Potter book."

"Oh! Yes, this was fantastic!" He exclaimed. He looked straight into her eyes. "Did you cry? I cry every time I read it and I've read it at least fifteen hundred times."

"Yeah, yeah, I cried," Martha laughed. "Uh, do you have to—"

Dr. Tyler jumped. "Oh! The twins!" He raced out of the closet and back through the hallway, calling back, "Thanks Martha!"

"No problem!" Martha called after him. She took another long look at the duck-phone before hanging it back up and heading back, wondering if there were any limits to the oddities of her neighbors.

* * *

HISTORY. Sequal to "A Beautiful World." Much Lamplighter Theatre. Also I promised "Coffee With The Ponds" to be the next chapter... So three chapters later...

LOST REVIEWS.

GriffinGirl8655, Aug 12 2014

"Oh, I can't wait to see how that turns out! Nice chapter, I'm glad you decided to write more!"

"Emuh" (anon), Aug 13 2014

"That was a great sequel! I almost cried when The Doctor saw it was the 7th HP book... Can't wait for coffee!"

Ruth Joyce, Aug 21 2014

"This was great! I didn't think it was bad at all. Do you have a chapter where they get in trouble with Donna? If not, then PLEASE do one! I think you'd be really good at it.  
Also, in the future once the Tardis is grown (there was a deleted scene where DoctorDonna gave them a piece of Tardis to grow their own, but it takes a few years) you could have the Doctor gather them all and take off into time and space. Just an idea."


	22. Donna's Debut

Prompt: "Do you have a chapter where they get in trouble with Donna? If not, then PLEASE do one! I think you'd be really good at it." — Ruth Joyce

* * *

Today was not looking like a great day to move.

Donna had been so excited to find a flat accross the street from her new job. It was long past due for her to be out on her own. She knew her mother had high expectations for her, but most of the time it felt overbearing. Sometimes she just needed to breathe. And now she had her own place she had plenty of breathing room.

But as the thick, grey rain splattered accross the window of the cab, she began to feel doubts creeping in. Would she be lonely? Whenever she was feeling down, her grandfather had always been there for her. Now she would have no one. What if she had really bad neighbors? What if her flat was lacking? What if her job didn't work out, then where would she be? Her fresh start was starting to look like a wrong turn.

"This it, Miss?" The cabbie asked.

Donna looked over the tall building, checking the street address. "Looks about right."

"Want help with your bags?" the cabbie offered.

"Nah, I've got it," Donna shrugged, pulling up the hood on her raincoat. She didn't have much anyway, juat the two bags and suitcase. Then again, in the rain... But she didn't have far to go. She could do it herself. One small victory.

As she lifted her bags from the trunk, a car wizzed past, sending up a wave of water from a puddle and drenching Donna.

"Oi, watch it!" But it was already long gone.

Donna balanced her two large bags on her left shoulder, dragging her suitcase with her right. She tried to avoid puddles, but the back of her leg got a cold splashing anyway.

She was dripping wet when she entered the lobby, soaked to the bone and cold as ice. The warmth of the lobby was refreshing. She couldn't wait to get to her flat. She'd take a nice hot shower, put on some pyjamas, curl up with her quilt and watch telly, or listen to music, or read a book— she hadn't done that in a long time.

She might have been thinking a little too hard, or he was, or they both were, because suddenly she collided with a man in a trench coat. Off-balanced, she tumbled to the floor. One of her bags— an older one that she had been meaning to replace but hadn't— couldn't take the strain; the zipper broke, sending her clothes accross the floor.

There were times when Donna got upset, and she broke down holding it all inside. Then there were times when she burst with her emotions, rivaling a volcanic eruption. Today seemed to be one of those days when the latter happened.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed to no one in particular, bending down to gather her clothing.

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry, I—" the skinny man apologized repeatedly, then stopped, mouth open wide, when he saw who it was he was apologizing to.

Donna didn't take any notice. "Were you watching where you were going? Do those spectacles not work? Or are you too skinny to balance? Stop staring at me, I look awful."

"No, no you're fine," he protested, "Y'know, considering how hard it's raining outside. Do you want help with your bags?"

"No, you keep your paws off," Donna snapped, snatching a her jumper from his grasp.

"Let me rephrase that: do you need help with your bags?"

"I'm fine on my own, thank you!" Donna stuffed the last of her clothing from the floor and into the broken bag.

The man stared at the bags, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "Are you... Moving in?"

"What does it look like?" Donna asked.

"But that's brilliant! We'll be neighbors!" He grinned up at her.

"Yeah, brilliant," Donna replied sarcastically.

He held out his hand. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor what?"

"Jus— Tyler. Doctor Tyler." he stumbled over his words.

"Donna," she returned.

"Nice to meet you, Donna," he looked a little star-struck.

"You got somewhere to be?" Donna asked the Doctor, hoping maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Uh, yeah, I was just looking for my—"

He was interrupted by a cry of "Daddy!" to his right. Out from a back hall ran a little brown-haired girl of about four, followed by a young security guard.

The Doctor jumped up to meet the girl, lifting her up into his arms and holding her tight.

"Found 'er again, Doctor," the red-headed security guard said.

"Thank you so much, Brody," the Doctor said to him. He held his daughter so that he could look her in the eye. "What have I told you about wandering off?"

"Don't," the girl answered immediately. "But Daddy, I wanted to see how the lights worked."

"I drew you the electrical system on the whiteboard, didn't I?"

"Yes," the girl adjusted her father's tie. "But I wanted to see for myself. And Jack erased it so he could draw more Daleks."

"I'll just have to draw it on actual paper then, won't I? Then Jack can't erase it." The Docor compromised. Then he told her sternly, "Don't do that again, you hear me? You could hurt yourself."

"Yes Daddy." She replied, leaning against his chest and putting one little arm on his shoulder.

The Doctor turned back to Donna. "Donna, this is Brody Andrews," he nodded to the security guard, "And this little extra-terrestrial," he tickled the little girl under the chin and she giggled, shying away. "Is my daughter— also Donna, actually."

Donna Noble stood to greet them. "Hello, Donna. I'm Ms. Noble."

Little Donna's eyes went wide. She looked to her dad, who have her a wink. Donna Noble interpreted this as him encouraging her not to be shy. How was she to know that she was, in another life, this girl's namesake?

Donna Tyler held up a little hand. "Hi."

"How old are you, Donna?" Donna Noble asked.

"Four years, two months, five days," Little Donna answered.

"Wow," Donna Noble said, impressed at her ability to keep track given her age.

"Yeah, that's my Donna," the Doctor stroked his daughter's head with his free hand. "If you'd asked her brother he'd've just said 'four.'"

"Have you got a brother?" Donna Noble asked the little girl.

Donna Tyler nodded. "Jack. We're twins. He's a stinker."

"Oi, don't say that," the Doctor chided.

"But he is, he's a right Dalek," Donna Tyler protested.

"Hey, just cause he made you mad once doesn't mean he's a Dalek," the Doctor said.

Donna Noble had to ask. "What's a Dalek?"

"'S an evil alien pepper pot," Little Donna answered, getting a laugh out of her father.

Donna Noble laughed too. What an imagination!

"She's gonna be our new neighbor, Donna," the Doctor addressed his daughter. "Isn't that cool?"

"Fantastic!" Little Donna replied.

"You sure you don't want help with your bags?" The Doctor addressed Donna Noble.

"I want to help!" Donna Tyler bounced up and down excitedly. "Put me down, Dad, I want to help!"

Donna Noble sighed. "Sure. Can't hurt."

"Yay!" Little Donna cheered as her father placed her on the floor. She immediately ran to grab the largest bag. When she realized it was too heavy for her, however, she opted for the case with wheels.

Dr. Tyler and his daughter helped Donna find her flat, each with a bag. They found it rather easily, as they both knew their way around the building. When time came for them to go back to their own flat, Donna Tyler gave Donna Noble's legs a tight hug.

"You're my hero, Donna Noble," the little girl declared.

Donna Noble wasn't sure what she jad done that day to deserve that, bug she bent down and hugged Donna Tyler right back.

"Goodnight, Donna," the Doctor had said to her, "Welcome home!"

* * *

HISTORY. Third chapter of ABW. I had asked in the Author's Note of this chapter whether or not I should add Clara and how to go about doing it, as well as ideas for "Coffee with the Ponds"– y'all gave me fantastic suggestions!

LOST REVIEWS.

SeeSkiesOf2955C, Sept 5 2014

"You could totally add Clara. After all, she was born to save The Doctor. Maybe she could save his life somehow.  
Loving the story btw"

GriffinGirl8655, Sept 5 2014

"Yes! You should totally add Clara into this (if you can find a way). Little Donna was adorable!"

Ruth Joyce, Sept 5 2014

"I know I say this about a lot of your chapters, but AWWW! This was great! Maybe not exactly what I was expecting (but there's always room for more Donna sass in the future!) but still adorable! I love little Donna!

"Hmm, prompts. Maybe for Clara, she can be called to babysit Jack and Donna when the Doctor and Rose go out on a date? She can interact with them during an interview, but then she could also play with the kids in the second part of the chapter, so it won't be so short.

"As for the Ponds, er, Williams, maybe Melody, little trouble maker that she is, can meet little Donna somewhere in the complex and when the Doctor and Rose find them, they take her back to the Williams's apartment, and Amy invites them to stay for coffee? Although that's more how coffee got started...I guess they could talk about Scotland and Amy and Rory's love story; it'll be a little different with Mels out if the picture. Idk. That's a hard one."


End file.
